Una Ladrona En Nerima
by mimichanMC
Summary: han robado una valiosa estatua de un museo en la ciudad de Seika, la pista del ladron los conduce hasta la ciudad de Nerima Mimi, Daniel, Ranma, y Akane viviendo en la misma casa... una aventura digna de leerse, yo te invito CAP FINAL ARRIBA
1. Capitulo 1

Todos los personajes de la serie "Kaitou Saint Tail" son propiedad de la fantástica y adorable… (Yo la amo solo por haber creado esta serie ) Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos.

"Una Ladrona En Nerima"

Por Mimi Chan

Crossover Saint Tail &Ranma ½

Capitulo 1: Misión…Llegada… Y Encuentros.

Iniciado el día lunes 08 de marzo de 2004 4:00 pm

El día que me enferme del estomago.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Domingo

Aquella noche e Nerima parecía una noche completamente normal, las cosas estaban singularmente tranquilas. Shampoo se había ido una temporada a china con su abuela, Kodashi seguía encerrada en su pequeño mundo pensando en como conquistar a su "Ranma sama" y Ukyou estaba demasiado ocupada en el U Chan's como para ir a molestar a Ranma (yo soy de al campaña en pro de "Ukyou no es tan mala" no me juzguen por ello) hasta el maestro Happozai de había ido de viaje de "entrenamiento" (si aja ��). Pero esa noche de sábado las cosas cambiarían, el maestro Happozai llegaba de su viaje, muy de madrugada en el cuarto el maestro se oyó una gran algarabía, síntoma inequívoco de que el maestro había llegado, nadie se levanto a recibirlo, ya sabían que él no tardaba en llegar con un cargamento de ropa intima… pero esta noche llegaba con algo mas… un bonito tesoro.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad no muy lejos de hay un chico y una chica corrían a prisa.

date prisa Astro Júnior , eres muy lento dijo con sorna

no seas cínica Siniestra, vuelve aquí con ese tablero

no te das cuenta, este tablero lo robaron del doyo del señor Terawa, tu lo has visto.

Pero el señor Yanagawa dijo…

Es mentira Astro Júnior no seas inocente – diciendo esto brinco sobre un árbol y se paro hay viéndolo venir – me debo ir gracias por la carrera, me divierto mucho – dicho esto golpeo su chistera y de ella salieron un montón de canicas

Oye yo no estoy aquí para divertirte… ahhhaaaa – dijo o mejor dicho quiso decir mientras caía al suelo

Jaja. Jaja. jaja – rió divertida mientras el caía al piso – nos vemos luego Astro Júnior – dijo y mando un beso muahh

Como vemos tanto en Nerima como en Seikan, la noche no estaba callada. La noche en que todo empezó.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Lunes

Al día siguiente en el doyo Tendo toda la familia desayunaba tranquila con el inquilino recién llegado también sentado en la mesa con un hambre voraz devorando todo lo que le ponían enfrente.

que gusto tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros maestro – dijo Shoun con una reverencia (si aja )

si, - respondió también Genma - ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje de entrenamiento? maestro.

Ah mis queridos alumnos, me fue de maravilla en tierras no muy lejanas he encontrado un hermoso tesoro que he traído conmigo.

Y…que es maestro – preguntaron los dos discípulos muy intrigados.

Eso no se los voy a decir.

Y eso ¿por que? – pregunto ahora también intrigado Ranma.

Eso no te importa muchacho – dijo esto término su plato de arroz y se levanto – con su permiso.

Sin decir mas salio de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto dejando a todos completamente perplejos en la sala.

Mientras en un colegio católico, no muy lejos de hay dos chicas platicaban antes de que comenzara la clase, Mimi estaba recargada sobre su pupitre con cara sueñosa.

Él cada día es mas insistente, ayer terminamos a mas de media noche, me muero de sueño.

Si, entiendo, me gustaría poder dejarte descansar pero te tengo nuevas noticias.

En serio – dijo Mimi parándose en un resorte y poniendo una alegre sonrisa llena de energía – tan pronto, que bien.

Lo que pasa es que…

Justo en el momento en que Sara le contaría Mimi de que trataba la misión llego Daniel caminando despacio con una cara enorme de sueño, también él obviamente tenia el sueño incompleto y eso se el notaba a 5 leguas. Mimi lo observó un minuto mientras él se sentaba en su lugar y dejaba caer su cabeza pesadamente en el pupitre y sonrió para si sola. "Bueno es tu culpa tener sueño…si no fueras tan insistente". Sin decir mas a Sara dejándola hay parada un segundo, se dirigió a su pupitre y tomo algo de hay, se dirigió después a la butaca de Daniel.

Buenos días Daniel – lo llamo por lo bajo.

Buenos días Mimi – dijo sin levantar la cabeza – ¿qué se te ofrece?

Toma – dijo sin más y puso algo en su butaca y lo observo de nuevo. Daniel sintió como algo era puesto delante de él y subió la mirada y vio una taza pequeña delante de él con un inconfundible aroma a café.

¿Qué esto? – dijo confuso.

Además de distraído no tienes olfato quedaras arruinado como detective – dijo con burla – es café Astro Júnior – ahora hablo mas seria - anoche la misión termino muy tarde no es así – dijo, él respondió solo con un ademán – dado que ya no somos tan pequeños como para no poder tomarlo, te servirá para mantenerte despierto, recuerda que hoy tenemos un examen de matemáticas.

Gracias. –dijo al a chica que ya volvía a su lugar.

Da nada – dijo de espaldas.

Así ella volvió de nuevo a su lugar, pronto algunos alumnos entraron de prisa y la profesora venía detrás de ellos. Antes de que las clases empezaran Sara le hablo desde su lugar.

y eso ¿qué fue? – dijo intrigada por la actitud de su amiga.

Pues… café. dijo volteando a verla – después de todo. Yo tengo la culpa.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

que crees que se el dichoso tesoro del maestro Happozai – dijo el chico sobre la barda de regreso a casa.

No lo se, debe ser algo que le guste mucho, ya sabes que no deja que nadie vea sus mas "precioso tesoros" – dio con una cara medio azul ante las experiencias con el pequeño viejo libidinoso.

¿No te gustaría averiguarlo? – dijo el chico entusiasta bajando al piso junto con la chica de cabello negro azulado.

En realidad no. No se que cosa pudo haber traído el maestro esta ocasión, tiene unos gustos que… – ella tirito en un escalofrió – no mejor así.

Pues si, quizá tengas razón. Además el pequeño pervertido no puede tener oculto nada por mucho tiempo.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

¿qué es lo que pasa Sara? – dijo la chica de cabellos color cobre en la seguridad del santuario después de clases.

Primero explícame que traes entre manos – dijo la chica con su albo hábito ente seria y perspicaz.

¿De que hablas Sara? – dijo tratando de evadirla aunque sabía lo que ella quería decir.

Hoy el café, ayer el sándwich, anteayer excusándolo con la profesora por llegar tarde. ¿que pasa?

Nada. No puedo se simplemente amable con un amigo – dijo ella ladeando su mirada.

Claro – dijo Sara conciliadora - pero yo se que hay algo mas.

Sara…. – dijo sin saber como empezar.

Dime amiga si puedo… quiero ayudarte.

Lo que pasa – dijo dando al espalda a su amiga- es que siento por dentro que algo va a pasar pronto. Algo muy importante. De que las cosas están a punto de cambiar de forma definitiva entre él y yo…y eso tiene que ver conmigo y con St. Tail… y quiero estar preparada.

Mimi…

Como St. Tail estoy divirtiéndome tanto con él. No "de él" si no "con él" y como Mimi solo deseo ser su amiga, quizá…si el cambio que yo espero es que él…lograra descubrirme quiero estar lista, quizá si somos al menos amigos él no…me odie tanto – dijo agachando su mirada y suspiro profundo antes de voltear a ver a su amiga - no persigo nada mas que su alegría y su amistad.- Sara la miro queriendo saber que decir pero no tenía nada, ella misma sabía que los temores de su amiga no esta tan infundados, ella misma los tenía pero sabía que la mayor perjudicada siempre seria "la ladrona". Mimi vio el rostro acongojado de su amiga y agrego más sonriente- pero no te preocupes Sara, lo que vaya a pasar pasara cuando tenga que hacerlo, no persigamos al tiempo.

Bueno- dijo recuperando un poco su animo – es una misión muy complicada esta vez – Mimi la miro con curiosidad mientras se sentaban ambas en una de las bancas – ayer por la tare me vino a ver uno de so guardias del museo central y me platico su problema.

FLASH BACK

Un hombre estaba hay sentado en una de las ultimas bancas de la pequeña capilla muy en amplia perspectiva para la joven novicia que se acerco a él cautelosa y lo vio muy triste.

¿esta usted bien señor? – dijo la pequeña.

Si señorita, no se preocupe – dio el hombre respondiendo a la pequeña delante suyo con un habito blanco.

¿Que es lo que le pasa?

No quiero importunarla señorita.

No se preocupe, si con algo puedo ayudar escuchándolo seria todo un placer.

Bueno…- dijo y exhalo un hondo suspiro – lo que pasa es que quizá estoy a punto de perder mi trabajo. Vera yo soy uno de los guardias del museo central. Ayer por la noche un ladrón entro llevándose una valiosa pieza de arte del museo, es una muy valiosa estatua traída de Grecia de la diosa Afrodita es parte de una colección de arte griego que sería presentado la semana próxima, pero con la falta de esa estatua se cancelara y yo y todos mis compañeros perderemos nuestro empleo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

el guardia me dijo que fue un pequeño hombre con juegos pirotécnicos – dijo enfatizando – yo hace dos días vi a ese hombrecito molestando a unas chicas en el parque cuando regresaba a casa. Mimi ese hombre no es de Seikan, él mismo les decía si no podía llevarlas con él, que se iría muy pronto.

Es decir que la estatua ya no esta en Seikan.

Si Mimi, la estatua ya honesta en Seikan. Por ello te digo que quizá esta ves no podamos encargarnos del caso había pensado en la manera de poder comunicárselo a Daniel sin que sepa que nosotras lo sabemos.

¿Y en donde se supone que la estatua esta ahora?

Bueno. Creo que ese hombre se la llevo al lugar de donde vino.

¿Y donde es eso?

El distrito de Nerima.

Nerima.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

El chico de la coleta se detuvo de pronto en el acto mientras detenía el puño de su compañera en el aire.

¿qué pasa Ranma? – dijo con curiosidad Akane al ver la extraña reacción de su prometido.

Es solo…una corazonada.

Una corazonada.

Olvídalo, son tontos presentimientos míos. - Dijo y se puso de nuevo en pose de defensa – continuemos

Kiaaaaaaa

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

se lo que significa que el ladrón se haya ido al distrito de Nerima, hasta allá será muy difícil que podamos seguirlo, a mi no se me ocurre nada.

Es que sería muy sospechoso que yo fuera para allá con que excusa, además en mi casa nunca me partirían viajar a ese distrito sola¿que podemos hacer Sara?- dijo la pelirroja muy apesadumbrada.

Solo rezar por que un milagro pase Mimi.

Después de un rato Mimi salio de la capilla de Sara, pensando en que podía hacer. Pero por más no hallaba algo posible. Un problema grande era el permiso y el como justificar que ella se fuera al mismo lugar en el que Siniestra podía aparecer. Al final de cuentas Daniel resultaba siendo un problema a pesar de no asistir.

Mimi llego a su casa y al entrar su expresión cambio por completo a una de tremenda sorpresa. Sus papas iban de aquí para allá tomando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente jalando maletas.

¿pero que pasa? – pregunto confusa ella

Mimi – dijo su papá aun a trote – que bueno que ya llegaste, toma tus cosas nos vamos e viaje.

¿Qué¿cómo¿A dónde¿y la escuela?

No te preocupes ya fuimos a pedir un permiso y tendrás un descanso a partir del miércoles no perderás mas que un día y seguro lo podrá recuperar pronto.

Que bien –dijo entonces dejándose arrobar por su alegría olvidando un poco sus problemas – y ¿a donde vamos?

A una convención de magos, los magos mas famosos de Japón fueron invitados – digo engalanándose un poco mientras su bella esposa y su linda hija subiendo las escaleras sonreían – será en un distrito de Tokio.

¿Y donde exactamente? – dijo abriendo la puerta y Ruby saltaba a su brazos para recibirla como siempre. – hola bonita.

En el distrito de Nerima.

"NERIMA"

Ella se helo al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad y después todo su rostro se ilumino, volteo a ver a su padre y le pregunto de nuevo.

¿Nerima? – dijo incrédula.

Si, el distrito de Nerima no es muy lejos solo un par de horas.

Ahaaaaaaaaaa – grito contenta la chica y bajo corriendo las escaleras, y salio corriendo de la casa solo desde la esquina gritaba – regreso pronto.

Sus padres miraron muy intrigado el comportamiento de su hija pero no hicieron grandes comentarios, ambos sabían su hija estaba llena de de energía.

En cosa de 5 min. Mimi estaba frente a la capilla de Sara y entro presurosa desde la puerta la vio y la llamo.

Sara – grito dirigiéndose a ella y la novicia la volteo a ver.

Mimi… ¿qué pasa?

Me voy a Nerima

¿Qué?

Si, mi papá ira a una convención al distrito de Nerima y me llevara con él, es un milagro Sara un verdadero milagro, podré ir a la misión.

Ahaaa- grito Sara no tan efusiva respetando su lugar – que bueno gracias a Dios.

Si…- de pronto su semblante nublo un poco.

Que pasa Mimi –dijo notándolo

Daniel…

Si, bueno no es nuestra culpa, supongo que esta misión tendrá que perdérsela.

Si – dijo un poco triste pero dijo alegre después - bueno al menos le enviare la nota. Espero que lo entienda.

Seguro que si – dijo tomando las manos de su amiga- te deseo mucha suerte querida amiga, te prometo que me mantendré al tanto de todo,

Gracias Sara.

Después de un rato Mimi llegaba de nuevo a casa con todos sus asuntos resueltofh1 . Antes de llegar a casa ella paso a preparas u nota, compro una postal, una postal e Nerima y la puso en el correo con la dirección de Daniel. Al día siguiente él recibiría su correo y su postal especial… así llena de alegría por u nueva misión preparo sus maletas y se dispuso a dormir, al día siguiente la tradecía empezaría.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Esa noche el doyo Tendo estaba lleno de ruidos, martillos y órdenes se escuchaban en el patio trasero. El doyo estaba en remodelación. Esa semana en el pueblo había un par de convenciones y había mucha gente, hoteles y posadas estaban repletos de gente y pensaron que podrían parar un par de habitaciones y hospedar aun par de familiasfh2 , si las rentaban aun buen precio, podía llegar as e r un buen negocio. Así que eso se hizo casi toda la noche, al día siguiente Ranma y Akane irían a traer a los huéspedes.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Martes

Aquella mañana Mimi salía muy temprano con toda su familia de la ciudad de Seikan. Iba a extrañar tanto su casa y sus amigos durante toda la semana, especialmente al joven detective que le haría tanta falta en la misión. Así suspiro una última ves antes de pasar por el puente de la salida de Nerima que decía:

¡FELIZ VIAJE, SEIKAN ESPERA SU REGRESO!

(Que eso dice mi puente ��)

Mientras tanto en una casa un chico se levanto gritando y buscado su uniforme.

rayos es tarde, estoy atrasado de nuevo.

Daniel – llego su papá mientras el chico se ponía los pantalones (ahaaaaaaaaaa quien fuera el papá de Daniel ) arregla una maleta, nos vamos de viaje.

¿qué? – dijo el por fin de pie poniéndose su camisa blanca y acomodando su corbata. (ahaaaaaaaaaa insisto ;)

hay una convención de a policía y quiero que vengas conmigo, es durante toda la semana y o te puedes quedar aquí tanto tiempo solo.

pero… ¡NO! No me iré, Siniestra puede aparecer y…

vamos Daniel, no tienes opción, de cualquier modo aun estando aquí no puedes atrapar a St. Tail

…L (esa carita fue suya no mía) eso había sido un golpe bajo y lo devolvió – ¿como tu nunca lograste atrapar a Lucifer?

… -��- bueno arregla tus cosas de una vez.

Muy a regaña dientes él empezó a juntar ropa para una semana y salio de su habitación con la maleta esperando a su papá. En la sala vio el correo en la rendija en el piso y lo recogió. Pensó que era bueno chocarlo antes de salir durante tantos días: notas, cuentas, una carta de su tío Mario y…una postal de Nerima ¿una postal de Nerima? la volteo e imagínense su sorpresa cuando leyó:

Querido detective:

St.«Tail

Iré una semana a Nerima a un

Caso especial, regresare pronto.

Lamento que esta vez no

puedas ir conmigo te extrañare

PD. Te traeré un recuerdo

Daniel quedo con una cara de asombro que no podía con ella, así que cuando su papá llego a su lado y vio la postal en sus manos la leyó, solo le dijo:

¿querías un mejor motivo para ir a Nerima?

bueno… - dijo apenas recobrado el habla - vamos ya.

Así otra familia salía con la despedida de un alto puente mudo.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Mientras tanto en Nerima el día de clase de de Ranma y Akane había empezado bastante normal:

08:33 am: (tarde vv) en la entrada el director queriendo cortarle la coleta a Ranma

08:35 am: el director cata piso.

08:36 am: Kuno reta a Ranma.

08:37 am: Kuno cara tierra (aguanto mas su papá )

08:38 am: Ranma y Akane castigados en el corredor.

08:40 am: Akane golpeando a Ranma por alguno de sus "inteligentes comentarios"

08:41 am: P Chan llegando al colegio Furinkan

08:50 am: Ranma recobrando la conciencia después del golpe de Akane.

09:00 am: termina la primera clase y los chicos vuelven al aula.

09:30 am: Ranma se queda dormido en historia.

09:31 am: P Chan llega al gimnasio de colegio (justo a 20 m de la entrada)

09:45 am. P Chan se encuentra con el maestro Happozai que no lo pela pues esta muy ocupado

10:00 am: Ranma es despertado por el borrador del maestro.

10:45 am: tocan para el almuerzo.

10:46 am: Ranma huye de la comida de Akane.

11:00 am: P Chan llega a las canchas (justo frente al gimnasio).

11:15 am: shampoo llega de china y trae ramen para "airen".

11:20 am: aparece de nuevo Kuno para retar a Ranma.

11:20.5 am: P Chan es encontrado por las amigas de Akane (viva pensé que nunca le podría encontrar ��)

11:21 am: Kuno cara piso (de nuevo)

11.25 am: P Chan finalmente encuentras a Akane.

11:30 am: tocan de nuevo para entrar a clase.

11:35 am: P Chan al salón de aseo. Orden del maestro.

12:00 pm: Ranma se queda de nuevo dormid.

12:30 pm: BORRADOR

12:35 pm: Ranma persigue al maestro por todo el salón después de que fuera a regalarle una de las piezas de su colección de los gimnasios del Furinkan.

12:45 pm: shampoo llega al Furinkan por fin después de ir al Neko Hanten y preparar nuevo ramen de china.

13:00 pm: después de un destrozo de paredes una chica en un incendio azul y un plato de ramen después de que shampoo llego, todo regresa ala calma.

13:30 pm: Kodashi salio temprano de el Hebereck y fue visitar a su "adorado Ranma" a la escuela.

13:35 pm: el salón de 2F queda tapizado de rosas negras después de ser "linda" con su futuro esposo (si la viva imagen del amor ��).

14:30 finalmente la hora de salida, todo mundo queriendo ahorcar a Ranma que sale disimuladamente con P Chan y Akane. MC3

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mimi bajo del auto en aquel parque a estirarse un poco, desde que habían llegado hacía una hora la habían pasado recorriendo hoteles y posadas pero nada, todo estaba repleto de gente. Habían sido 6 horas de viaje y una mas buscando hospedaje estaba realmente exhausta, se tiro sobre la hierba de aquel parque tratando de estirase como un gato.

Mimi ¿quieres quedarte aquí? – le dijo su mama que regresaban con dos sodas una se la extendió – nosotros seguiremos buscando.

Si me gustaría estoy muy cansada. – dijo ella

Bien – dijo su papá – quédate aquí, cuando encontremos algo venimos por ti ¿esta bien?

Si.

Si hay algún problema solo llámanos al celular está bien. – le dijo su mama apuntando el teléfono celular (queee la tecnología esta al servicio de todos )

Lo haré no se preocupen. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa y sus papá se quedaron tranquilos y se fueron.

Mientras tanto en la entrad del distrito de Nerima un automóvil negro venía llegando atrapado enseguida por el trafico en la entrada principal, dicho trafico era síntoma de que había mucha gente en Nerima dando grandes alientos a las sospechas del detective Astro.

sabes no creo que haya hospedaje aquí – dijo mirando ya los puestos y los hoteles con los letreros de "no vacancy"

lo mismo opino yo.

Será mejor si buscamos algo a pie, este tráfico no nos dejara ir a ningún lado.

Está bien, solo espero que no nos perdamos.

Solo marca – dijo golpeado su solapa en la bolsa de su saco (que ��) - yo te buscare conozco bien el distrito.

Muy bien.

Así, aun en el parque Mimi seguía tendida en la hierba de el lugar, se oían solo risas de pequeños que salían del colegio y chicos andando por hay, que no dudo en lo mas minino que la miraran, ella misma se sentía algo mas intimidada ante una visión sin su uniforme, solo con una falda plisada y una blusa blanca que le sentaban muy bien.

hola preciosa – dijo una voz sobre de ella

… - ella abrió los ojos y miro aun chico alto, con uniforme de artes marciales y su boken (no me digan que no saben quien es) – _Ohayou_

que hace una chica tan bonita como tu aquí sola

bueno…yo espero a mis papas

no deberías estar Azuay sola, no es seguro para una chica frágil e inocente como tu.

Jejejeje – dijo en su sonrisa tipo "este chico no sabe que tan indefensa e inocente puedo ser – estoy bien gracias.

Por favor, no te negaras a que un chico fuerte y valiente como yo te defienda ¿o si?

Oh no te molestes – dijo pensando para sus adentros "estos chicos se reproducen creo yo"

Si, se que soy irresistible, así que no te apenes, anda vena a mis brazos – dijo mientras ya se lanzaba contra ella

¡Oye! – dijo molesta mientras de una elegante brinco escapaba – que te propones

Vamos hermosa no te resistas mas

Vete o te vas a arrepentir – dijo en claro tono de amenaza.

Kuno Tatewaki – de la nada una chica de cabello azulado apareció entre ellos dos algo molesta – es tu costumbre molestar a la gente verdad.

Oh Akane mi amor tu sabes que yo soy solo tuyoooooooo – digamos que aerolíneas Akane Tendo tuvo un vuelo extra ese día y un chico y su boken salieron volando por los limpios aires de Nerima. – acaso nunca dejara de molestar – volteo a ver la a linda chica pelirroja de ojos tan azules como los de su prometido –debes disculparlo Kuno es…. solo Kuno.

_Arigatou__ gozaimashita _– dijo haciendo una reverencia

De nada. Mucho gusto, tu no eres de por aquí verdad.

No vengo a la convención de magia.

¿practicas magia?

Ah si pero a la convención viene mi padre si él si es una mago profesional, ahora esta buscando hospedaje, yo me quede aquí pues estaba muy cansada fue un viaje muy largo desde Seikan.

Ah eres de Seikan… oye si gustas en mi casa se están rentando 2 habitaciones podrías quedarte hay

Es en serio, seria magnifico hemos estado buscando todo el día sin resultado. – dijo sonriente - busquemos un teléfono y le preguntaremos a mis padres.

Bien, vamos entonces.

Gracias.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pueblo cerca del U Chan's Daniel seguía caminando ya tenía como 1 hora sin resultados, eran como las 3:30 pm y el no había podido probar bocado en todo el día, así que cuando un negocio dejo escapar un exquisito aroma a masa y vegetales con calamar no pudo si no seguirlo. Entro a un restaurante donde encontró solo a dos chicas.

cielos Ran Chan.

Lo se U Chan no se que le pasa a Akane, no se ni que le dije pero no tenía que lanzarme directamente al canal, ya vera cuando llegue al doyo.

Daniel se quedo parado en la puerta, observando a ambas chicas ningún ánimo de interrumpir su plática. una castaña detrás de la parrilla y otra en la barra comiendo un okonomiyaki de cabello rojo y ojos azules, de inmediato a su cabeza vino un nombre… es decir dos pero ninguno se atrevida pronunciar

_Irasshaimase_, pase – dijo la tendera de cabello castaño.

Ah – agito su cabeza espantando sus pensamientos y entro.

Vaya que hace un chico tan guapo por aquí – dijo Ukyou algo coqueta- no eres de por aquí no es cierto, no creo que te me pudieras escapar de vista.

No. – dijo un tanto sonrojado por el "ataque" directo de Ukyou – vengo con mi padre a una convención

Cierto las convenciones, creí que eso subiría mi clientela pero todos se quedan a comer en los hoteles – dijo para si, luego miro atenta a su cliente excepcional y lo hizo sentar – y dime de que quieres tu okonomiyaki.

Ahmmm- miro los precios y los tipos en la pared y dijo – uno mixto por favor.

Es un segundo.

¿Buscas hospedaje entonces? – le dirigió la palabra la chica de cabello rojo

Si, mi papá ha estado buscando durante un buen rato, no creo que encuentre nada.

Mmmm en mi casa están rentando un par de habitaciones, quizá les interese…

RING…RING….

Bueno... Si entiendo… creo que si, una chica me esta ofreciendo una habitación en su casa… ¿donde?

En el doyo Tendo.

En el doyo Tendo… bien, entonces nos vemos hay esta ¿bien?... si…ahora nos vemos.- guardo el teléfono portátil y le devolvió la mirada a la chica pelirroja mientras el okonomiyaki estaba delante de él. – aceptamos.

Bien, te llevare a verla – dijo tratando de deglutir su okonomiyaki.

Terminemos de come primero yo muero de hambre…esto huele muy bien

Gracias chico lindo.

Ambos terminaron su comida ante una insistente mirada enamorada de la cocinera… para ambos (0ó). Una vez terminan ambos e levantaron.

bien vamos entonces – dijo al chico que ya terminaba y luego a Ukyou –Ukyou ¿me puedes regalar agua caliente?

Claro Ran Chan – dijo la chica que ponía la teleta en la parrilla

Solo una cosa mas

Dime…

Yo no soy una chica

….. – Daniel la miro muy confuso- no…y… ¿entonces?

Aquí esta Ran Chan

Gracias Ukyou – dijo y derramo agua tibia sobre ella, una ella que se convirtió en un él, de cabello negro y ojos azul gris – soy un chico…- Daniel lo miro mas confuso aun, nunca había visto algo así en su vida – solo diré que cosas muy extrañas pasan en el mundo.

Bueno… - dijo sin entender del todo, pensó que de cualquier modo no lo haría- vamos entonces.

Si. Nos vemos U Chan

Nos vemos Ran Chan – así Ukyou vio salir a dos chicos de cabello negro de su local, el extraño del que se arrepintió de no pedir nombre había dejado ¥1000 en la barra cuando el okonomiyaki solo costaba ¥600 - vaya chico, que lindo… ¿como se llamara?

En una caseta de teléfono publico cerca del doyo Tendo. Mimi y Akane estaban haciendo una llamada:

¿Pap�?... si estoy bien no se preocupen….aun tenido suerte…saben una chica dice que en su casa rentan un par de habitaciones….en el doyo Tendo….en serio….no, puedo ir a pie dice que no esta lejos de aquí…..esta bien, hay los espero, nos vemos. – volteo a ver a su acompañante y le dijo – aceptaron.

Que bien, vayamos entonces, ellos saben como llegar.

Si, dicen que pasaron por hay hace un rato que van a volver.

Vamos entonces.

Haciendo notar que _"en esta vida no existen las coincidencias…tan solo existe lo inevitable" _(no o pude evitar esta frase de SCC me encanta ) dos parejas de chicos y chicas iban al doyo Tendo platicando animadas, pronto en una esquina a una calle del mismo doyo ambas se encontraron dos pares de ojos, negros y azules, se miraron asombrados

Mimi

Daniel

¿que haces aquí? – dijeron ambos al unísono mientras sus guías se retiraron un poco.

Yo vine a la convención de magos

Y yo a la de policía.

¿Se conocen? – dijo Akane intrigada a Mimi

si, él es mi…- ¿mi amigo¿mi enemigo¿mi rival¿mi detective?... – compañero de clase, Daniel Astro Júnior

mucho gusto – dijo haciendo una reverencia ante la chica mayor.

Igualmente – dijo y miro a su prometido – ¿él es tu huésped Ranma?

Si, y ella la tuya cierto.

Si, es Mimi, Mimi el es Ranma Saotome….- ese segundo aire de indecisión apareció – él vive en mi casa.

Mucho gusto – dijo a medias aun sintiéndose extraña ante la sorpresiva presencia del joven detective.

Así ambos chicos se enteraron de que compartirían el doyo Tendo, eso significaba problemas en muchos sentidos, Daniel y Mimi eran de por si problemas cuando sus caracteres chocaban…pero Mimi Daniel y St. Tail en la misma casa eso si que eran problemas.

Continuara…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Final de la primera parte: marzo 12 de 2004

Glosario: (aunque seguro ya se lo saben)

_Ohayou_: hola de forma muy casual.

_Arigatou__ gozaimashita_: muchísimas gracias.

_Irasshaimase_: bienvenido.

Nota de autora: aquí vamos de nuevo con otra serie. No será muy larga no creo que se pueda extender mas de 6 capítulos originalmente es un honesto pero vi que esta muy largo como para así y decidí dividirlo, espero que ni los admiradores de Ranma ½ ni los de mi querida Kaitou Saint Tail me apedreen por este fic. Espero que al leerlo se diviertan tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Dedicado el empiezo a…. quien será bueno…. Bueno el empiezo se lo dedico a mi amiga ruby moon que me hospeda en su pagina las chicas mágicas del anime… si estas leyendo este fic en otro lugar por favor date una vuelta por hay es una pagina preciosa. También a todos mis amigos del portal sobre todo a Rakane, a Yordy, Meiga, Johann rex, e Iory que son algunos de los que se acordáis de mi aun. Y a todos mis amigos en el club de anime que también me dan _chanse_ de compartir mis ideas locas con ellos.

Bueno para dudas aclaraciones y demás solo no virus por favor mi correo lao Mimi Chan

* * *

fh1A si como en su carrera ni siquiera soltó a Ruby la dejo con Sara para que la cuidara esa semana. Punto tomado.

fh2Bueno hasta donde entiendo para ellos no es tan difícil, hasta donde entiendo los pisos y paredes solo son paneles de papel y madera o0

MC3Ah Jaja Jaja Jaja Jaja eso estuvo muy divertido


	2. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie "Kaitou Saint Tail" son propiedad de la fantástica y adorable… (Yo la amo solo por haber creado esta serie ) Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_**"Una Ladrona En Nerima"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**Crossover Saint Tail & Ranma ½**_

_**Capitulo 2: Noche**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Así ese día cuando sus papas llegaron ambas familias se instalaban en el doyo Tendo. Para ambos era muy extraño vivir por un tiempo bajo el mismo techo, eso era sin duda nuevo. Las mas inquieta era Mimi; que Daniel estuviera bajo le mismo techo le dejaría muy poco espacio librea Siniestra. El pensamiento de "pero le deja mucho espacio libre a Mimi" saltaba a su cabeza sin pensar y lo espantaba en cuanto aparecía de nuevo.

Cuando las familias estuvieron instaladas, la linda Kasumi como anfitriona de la casa (bueno el anfitrión es Shoun pero ya ven como es) los invito a comer con toda su familia, así las presentaciones empezaron.

En el doyo vivían siete personas, dos adultos maestros de artes marciales. El papá de Akane y Ranma respectivamente; Shoun Tendo y Genma Saotome; Un anciano maestro de los mayores llamado maestro Happozai, que comía su Yakisoba sobre siete zubutones afilados; las hijas del señor Shoun, Kasumi la mayor, Nabiki la mediana y Akane a la que ya conocían y Ranma. Los recién llegados se sintieron muy a gusto enseguida era buena gente y simpática. Lo que no sabían aun que bola de peculiaridades eran las que se presentaban cada día en el doyo Tendo, pero sin duda no tardarían en enterarse.

y bien, ya hablamos mucho de nosotros – dijo el señor Shoun una vez terminada la cena y Kasumi se acercaba con tazas de te verde – háblennos un poco de ustedes, como nuestros huéspedes nos gustaría saber de ustedes.

Así lo adultos comenzaron a platicar. La plática tornaba acerca de las actividades de los padres de la familia. Kasumi y la mama de Mimi pronto empezaron a cambiar secretos de cocina, así que los chicos pronto se aburrieron y se retiraron al corredor cerca del doyo a platicar también.

cuéntennos un poco de ustedes – dijo muy animada Akane emocionada por ver llegar personas normales que al menos no les traerían mas problemas, bueno eso parecía.

Bueno yo no tengo mucho que contar – dijo enseguida la chica del cabello rojo – pero Daniel seguro tiene un millón de anécdotas, verdad detective.

¿Detective? – dijo enseguida Nabiki.

Si, él es un detective.

No tenías por que decirlo – la reprendió Daniel.

Yo digo lo que yo quiera…además tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuanta de quien eres tú.

Tú…- dijo Nabiki de nuevo como si lo hubiera reconocido – tú… tú eres Daniel Astro Júnior, claro.

Si.

tú eres el detective que ha estado siguiendo a la ladrona siniestra – todos la voltearon a ver – si eres tu.

Si

Guauu., eres tan guapo en persona como TV.

… - el solo se limito a sonrojarse bastante.

Nabiki, esas cosas no se dicen así – dijo Akane reprendiendo a su hermana mayor quien se hizo la desentendida – lo siento Daniel.

No hay problema.

Pero cuéntanos ¿como es¿que se siente ser detective, ya llevas mucho tiempo detrás de ella no es así. ¿como es ella? – dijo singularmente atraída Nabiki.

Nabiki – la volvió a reprender Akane.

¿Qué….?

No hay problema Akane no me molesta hablar de ella. – dijo tranquilo mientras Mimi agacho la cabeza un poquito sonrojada.- bueno es un caso muy excitante, una aventura fantástica, ella es… no hay manera de describirla, es inteligente, siempre me ha dejado con un palmo de narices cada ves que puedo acercarme lo suficiente, es ágil, veloz y…muy bella.

… Mimi solo agacho mas el rostro sintió las mejillas absolutamente calientes, supo que estaba roja _"muy bella…Daniel"_. Solo Akane miro el rostro de Mimi y se pregunto que significaba.

¿Como es...? por aquí hay pocas mujeres bonitas sabes – el cometario trajo a la realidad a Akane que respondió con un codazo en el estomago.

Bueno ella es pelirroja como tu… bueno no, mas como…- volteo a ver a su compañera, eso era inevitable, cada vez que recordaba la apariencia de St. Tail, Mimi Cardona siempre estaba involucrada en finos y fuertes lazos – es mas como Mimi, solo que ella usa su cabello amarrado en una coleta siempre… St. Tail, supongo que eso significa… su piel es… como la de Mimi, su estatura… igual, de hecho ellas se parecen mucho – Mimi enseguida se recogió y miro a otro lado tratando inconscientemente de ocultarse.

Ah… - exclamo Nabiki con su ya conocida suspicacia – entonces Mimi también para ti es bella.

Cof… cof…cof… – Daniel se empezó a ahogar con su té y Mimi solo abrió los ojos enormes ante la sorpresa y empezó a golpearlo en un segundo en la espalda – yo…

Bueno – Mimi enseguida cambio el tema, no era nada seguro que nadie estuviera recalcando su parecido con St. Tail, aun así el ultimo comentario le había agradado bastante – pero este tonto detective a pesar de que ya tiene un año tras de ella, no ha podido no pisarle ni los talones.

¡Oye…! – dijo el en respuesta una vez recuperado – eso no es cierto, he estado muy cerca.

Eso dices tu Astro Júnior.

Cállate – dijo en una queja mientras la miraba en forma de reto, con unos ya conocidos rayos de pupila a pupila.

Vaya, ustedes no nos dijeron que fueran pareja – dijo de nuevo Nabiki

¡Y NO lO SOMOS! – dijeron ambos al unísono rojos de la cara.

Pues se comportan igual que Akane y Ranma.

Cállate… – dijo Ranma en defensa.

¿Ustedes son pareja? – dijo Mimi de nuevo desviando el sentido de la platica – no lo parecen.

Y no lo somos, somos solo amigos, somos pareja solo por que nuestros padres así lo decidieron, nos arreglaron en un estupido compromiso para mantener la dinastía de combate libre, pero no estamos de acuerdo – dijo respingando la nariz, como ofendida.

Así es –recalco Ranma.

Ahaaaa – bostezo fuerte. Ella supo enseguida que la plática no iba a parar en bien así que aparento sueño deseando terminar la plática. – cielos ya son las 10:30 tengo sueño fue un viaje muy largo

es hora de dormir, yo también estoy muy cansado – la secundo el chico de los ojos negros

bien, vallamos a dormir entonces mañana será un buen día.

Buenas noches – se empezaron a despedirse todos mientras cada uno iba a su propia habitación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche lego tranquila al doyo Tendo. Los sonidos de la pequeña ciudad de Nerima por la noche se oían tranquilos. Sonidos que dos personas estaban escuchando sin pensar realmente mucho en ellos, ambos chicos no podían dormir por el mismo motivo. Pensar en la presencia uno del otro.

Mimi estabas muy inquieta volteaba a la pared a su derecha y en su mente se formaba un pensamiento certero. Ella sabia que él estaba del otro lado de la pared… durmiendo… con su cabello rebelde sobre la almohada y sus ojos cerrados respirando tranquilo, "_me gustaría volverlo a ver así_". En cuanto el pensamiento aparecía en su cabeza lo espantaba enseguida, de alguna manera el pensar en él, recostado en el futon y su respiración tranquila la hacía temblar. Las cosas iban a ser terriblemente complejas si ellos dos seguían en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo que, como podría investigar donde estaba la estatua si él estaba tan cerca. El sueño no la podía alcanzar simplemente, daba una vuelta y otra pero sabía que parte de esa noche no podría dormir, tenia demasiado en la cabeza.

Daniel miro un minuto como su padre dormía tranquilo en el futon a su lado, él estaba muy acostumbrado a dormir incomodo, antes de dormir le comento, que ese futon era mucho mas cómodo que los mullidos sillones en la jefatura de policía donde muy seguido tenía que quedarse a dormir por algún caso especial, y que él se debía ir acostumbrando si algún día de verdad quería ser un detective policiaco. Además él había pasado una buena noche, los dueños del doyo eran muy agradables y había tenido una charla muy amena con ellos y con los papas de Mimi… "_Mimi_…" volteo a la pared y la observo por un minuto. "_Ella esta del otro lado…durmiendo_…"evitaba imaginarla, pero no podía. De alguna manera la imagen de Mimi llegaba a su cabeza, sin que pudiera evitarlo…cubierta por una sabana blanca, respirando tranquila, con su cabello como tinta sobre la almohada…su cabello…ese cabello que era igual que el de "_ella_"…ella estaba en Nerima… una misión especial… ¿Cuál seria su misión especial? Estaba completamente a la expectativa, desde la mañana tendría que salir a investigar. Si al menos ella le hubiera dicho que es lo que robaría esta vez… ¿pero como le diría¿para que? Él sabía que ella habría pensado que no podría estar en esta misión¿para que decirle Lo que iba a robar? alguna parte de él le hacia pensar que ella podría pensar que otra persona podría salir a investigar y podría atraparla… no en realidad ese era el pensamiento que él tenía, y al menos una seguridad tenía sobre ella, ella quería que fuera él la única persona que pudiera atraparla, no sabia a ciencia cierta cual era el sentimiento que ella tenía al respecto de ello pero había uno, quizá solo fuera un capricho, no lo sabía, pero había un sentimiento que tenía él acerca de eso, y era que deseaba exactamente lo mismo.

En ese momento sacándolo de sus pensamientos oyó como en el cuarto contiguo se oían pasos y después se corría una puerta, y después se cerraba, estaba seguro, era la puerta del cuarto contiguo.

La chica que había salido de la habitación a la mitad de la noche había llegado al salón de té y se había quedado en el pórtico, dejando que el viento fresco de la noche de verano la barriera mientras miraba el tranquilo cielo de Nerima, concentrada en un estela de humo que venia arrastrando aroma a hojas y sakuras, casi como aroma a incienso. Cerró sus ojos, quería despejar su mente, al menos para poder lograr que el sueño la alcanzara. Mas una persona muy cerca de ella la hacia no poder librarse de un y mil pensamientos a la vez.

En el quicio abierto de la puerta que daba al salón de te él se había quedado parado, observando a la chica delante de él que le daba la espalda. La vio hay, parada en el pórtico que daba al jardín; vestida con ropa de cama, un conjunto de un blusa de tirantes y un short ligero de color rosa; su largo cabello trenzado cayendo por su hombro izquierdo, con las dos mechas que usaba al frente, al final de su orejas, solo respirando; ella estaba hay parada con los ojos cerrados, solo hay mientras el viento la circulaba moviendo su traje de dormir y acariciando su rostro, casi podía verlo, color de añil, acariciando sus pómulos, no se pudo mover, casi como paralizado solo se quedo hay mirándola en el quicio de la puerta, justo tras de ella.

En ese mismo momento en la puerta que salía para la cocina había otra persona que miraba a Mimi y Daniel. Akane había bajado por un vaso de leche y había visto a ambos chicos que iban hacia la sala de te, uno después de otro, pensó por un segundo que quizás iban a encontrarse, que no había querido decir que era pareja y que se encontrarían hay. Se había quedado mirando desde la cocina por curiosidad. La escena era muy interesante, podía ver la luz en la mirada de Daniel, la miraba con una carga de sentimientos en su mirada que le llamo mucho la atención, era mirada tan cargada de sentimientos, una parte de ella le dijo que era como las parejas quizá deberían verse, como a ella le gustaría que la mirara Ra…

buuu…

Le picaron las costillas y volteo enseguida asustada, cuando vio la autor de la broma quiso gritarle y golearlo, pero como si adivinara la tomo de la mano y le tapo la boca con la otra.

Ssshhhhh despertaras a todos – dijo mientras se acercaba a el para hacerla callar. Solo la miro como la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y paulatinamente se relajaba, solo cuando su mirada tranquila causo ese tan común efecto en el se dio cuanta de que la tenía suave de la mano y con su mano cubriendo su boca…sus labios… entonces la soltó rápido, no pupo que hacer solo atino a decir en un susurro – ¿que haces aquí?

Son ellos – dijo ella volteando enseguida sin notar el timbre algo nerviosos de su prometido – Mimi y Daniel… algo pasa entre ellos, yo lo sabía lo vez.

En serio – dijo él poniéndose a su espalda, tan cerca como se atrevió tratando de que la cercanía pareciera la acción mas casual.

Akane no pudo pasar desapercibida la cercanía de Ranma, eso era algo que simplemente nunca había podido hacer, la forma en que se quedo en su espalda muy junto a ella la puso enseguida nerviosa y su corazón comenzó a correr mas vertiginoso y su sangre a caminar mas rápido subiendo directo a su mejillas.

Mimi abrió sus ojos y mantuvo su mirada en el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban con energía, con dulzura, la luna iluminaba todo el cielo y las hacia aun mas resplandeciente, de alguna manera su pensamientos la atraparon de nuevo y solo pudo comparar el color de las estrellas con la luz de la mirada de Daniel cuando al miraba a "_ella_". Esa luz de reto, de alegría, de coraje, quizá hasta de amor, era casi como la chispa de alegría en los ojos de Daniel, esa chispa que sabía que se apagaría cuando supiera quien era su maravillosa ladrona, en ese momento estaba casi segura que toda esa dulzura y ese amor se convertiría en un minuto solamente en odio…cuanto miedo tenía de eso, cuanto temor le causaba algún día poderse ver a ella misma reflejado en esos dos ojos tan queridos con odio, cuanto temor tenía de que él la odiara. Atrapada por ese pensamiento se envolvió a si misma con sus brazos y suspiro despacio.

Daniel… - dijo solo para si con un dejo de pesar en su voz.

¿Como supiste? – dijo él a su espalda.

Él estaba hay, Mimi sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus mejillas subir a un rojo intenso al oír la voz de joven detective a su espalda.

Mientras en la cocina el evidente sonrojo de Mimi que fue invisible para Daniel, Akane si pudo verlo, al igual que su prometido detrás de ella. Dicho prometido estaba más distraído por la concentración de los ojos de la chica al frente, ella podía atraparlo a veces y siquiera darse cuanta.

¿como la sabia? – dijo solo para no ser tan evidente.

No lo sabía – dijo ella despacio solo entonces lo volteo a ver y lo sintió aun mas cerca que antes, lo había olvidado por un minuto él estaba detrás de ella. Volvió a voltear enseguida solo para ver el color de las mejillas de la chica pelirrojo ir tendiendo aun color mas normal – creo que no lo sabia.

Ahaaaa – dijo él mientras de una forma natural dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y la chica casi brincaba ante el "_ataque_".

Daniel espero que volteara y le contestara sin poder realmente apartar la vista de ella el minuto que se mantuvo callada y a su espalda. Sabía que estaba él había¿desde que momento lo sabría¿sabia que la estaba observando? Solo después de ese minuto Mimi volteo, su cabello trenzado paso de un hombro a otro Por sus manos y recargo su rostro sobre su hombro derecho para clavarle una mirada divertida, dulce, tierna… ¿coqueta?

no creas que ser detective te deja a ti el trabajo de ser astuto, yo se muy bien la persona que siempre esta a mi espalda – dijo con una sonrisa.

… - su mirada lo desconcertó, ella se veía de alguna manera contenta… ¿contenta de que él la estuviera mirando?... "bueno es mejor que este molesta de todos modos" – ¿por que no duermes?- dijo acercándose a ella.

Por que no puedo – dijo volteando de nuevo al cielo- tu sabes no es tan fácil cambiar de una cama a un futon a si de fácil, hasta el pelo me estorba… ¿y tu por que no duermes?

Por lo mismo – dijo tranquilo poniéndose a su lado y mirándola solo de reojo

Además, la noche es hermosa.

Ella tenía razón la noche era muy hermosa, las estrellas estaban alto y brillante, las vio mejor reflejadas en sus ojos, ni la noche podría haberlas escondido hay, y el aire estaba lleno de aromas, olía a hojas y sakuras, además de que atrapado también su aroma en el aire, un aroma único y dulce… bueno casi único pensó y volteo sonriendo al cielo también.

Ella lo volteo a ver y lo sorprendió poniendo una sonrisa que ella ya sabia bien a quien dedicaba.

Y… - dijo volteándola a ver y él volteaba a ella - ¿Cómo te convencieron de dejar Seikan y a tu preciosa e inalcanzable ladrona? Eh.

Ahaaaa – dijo. Claro se supone que ella no lo sabia – bueno…ella esta aquí.

¿Qué?- dijo "sorprendida".

Si, antes de salir de casa, me mando una postal y me aviso que tenía una misión especial, aun no se de que se trata pero te aseguro que lo voy a averiguar, fue una enorme coincidencia ¿no lo crees?

Si… - dijo "_parece que esta muy entusiasmado… que bueno_" – entonces tendrás muchas aventuras m mientras estés aquí.

Si, eso creo.

Me da mucho gusto por ti.

lo ves no esta pasando nada, tu siempre ves lo que no hay Akane

no lo creo – dijo la chica y volteo de nuevo y vio a su prometido ahora comiendo un helado desde el mismo bote de el mantecado y una botella de chocolate a su lado junto al refrigerador, casi quiso reír pero no quería que los chicos afuera los sorprendieran, el se veía de una forma tan lindo así, era mucho mas lindo verlo comer helado como maniático como chico que como chica – si se entera Nabiki que te comiste su helado te ira mal Ranma.

¡ES DE NABIKI! – dijo cuando el helado ay se había terminado – mierda tendré problemas.

Bueno ya es hora de ir a dormir – dijo al fin la chica de ojos azules cuando vio esa cara de sueño de su acompañante.

Si, seguro ya es mas de media noche – dijo atrapando un bostezo en la mano – bueno hasta mañana Mimi

Hasta mañana Daniel.

Ambos chicos caminaron a al salida del salón de te y un paso antes de la salida ambos voltearon y dijeron en voz alta.

buenas noches Ranma y Akane.

Es mejor que duerman, mañana aun tiene escuela.

Diciendo esto salieron los dos chicos del salón y los chicos en la cocina salieron de su escondite.

como lo supieron – dijo Ranma limpiándose el chocolate de la cara.

Bueno, el es detective y ella…ella es especial.

**continuara...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Nota de autora:_

_Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, este salio muy chiquito pues esta escena de la noche es una de las que mas me gustan y la quería dejar especial aquí como cierre. Se que esta muy melosa, pero que puedo decir a mi favor, mi estilo en Saint Tail es mucho mas meloso que el de Ranma ½ y les digo algo, quizás después de esto haga algo con Inuyasha…. Bueno que puedo decir, creo que Rumiko no se midió esta vez, Inuyasha esta genial así tenga que desvelarme cada noche a verlo a la 1:00 am para poder verlo…además de un especial cariño pues descubrí que tengo mi propia versión por hay de ese personaje ;)._

_Saludos a todos, especial mente a Rakane, piílla no te he dicho como quedo no mientas mas pero quedo en verdad genial, me encanto si alguien no ha leído su historia háganlo ahora mismo…bueno en realidad primero lean la mía jajajajajaja bueno si no me hago promoción yo quien amigos._

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantara saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_Mimi Chan_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie "Kaitou Saint Tail" son propiedad de la fantástica y adorable… (Yo la amo solo por haber creado esta serie ) Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

**_"Una Ladrona En Nerima"_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Crossover Saint Tail & Ranma ½_**

**_Capitulo 3: La Investigación_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Miércoles**

A la mañana siguiente como era costumbre por las mañanas todos fueron despertados ante el sonido de…

Ranma ya levántate holgazán no te esperare toda la mañana.

Aun con una sonrisa burlona en la boca la mayoría se levantaron a desayunar menos un par de chicos que estaban algo desvelados, así el papá de Daniel se fue a la convención solo cuando su hijo le dijo que tenia que empezar la investigación para el caso de St. Tail, los papas de Mimi no la despertaron, en realidad se veía muy cansada.

te dije que no te serviría mantenerte despierta – dijo un chico de mirada gentil sentado en la mesa cuando ella llego al comedor y vio a su… compañero hay sentado.

Lo se, pero no pude evitarlo aun después de acostarme – dijo sin reparar sentándose a su lado, en el mismo sitio que usaban Ranma y Akane(MC1) y le dijo por lo bajo – el papá de Ranma ronca muy fuerte.

Si, lo se.

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír discretamente mientras Kasumi se acercaba como siempre con su usual sonrisa cordial a la mesa con dos platos de arroz con curri y algo de pescado.

no pasaron buena noche – dijo poniendo los platones en la mesa delante de ellos que humeaban en un delicioso aroma – no es fácil cambiar de cama a futon ¿no es cierto?

Si, pero no se preocupe – dijo Mimi agachando un poco la cabeza ante la dulce mirada de la chica.

Oh no me llames de usted, no soy aun tan mayor. Solo llámame Kasumi.

Gracias Kasumi.

Lamento los ronquidos de tío Genma – dijo mientras los dos chicos se ponían a lo escarlata vivo y ella tranquilamente ponía dos tazas de té en la mesa – pero no se preocupen él solo ronca así de fuerte cuando se convierte en panda.

Dicho esto salio de salón del té dejando a los dos apenados chicos solos para que pudieran desayunar tranquilos.

ella tiene buen oído – solo dijo Daniel al tomar el tazón de arroz algo apenado.

Si, es cierto… - dijo imitándolo y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, decidió entonces que era buen momento para hacer lo que había pensado en la noche anterior – oye y dime… ¿que es lo que piensas hacer hoy?

Saldré a investigar cual es la famosa misión especial de St. Tail.

Bueno yo pensaba…. "_si no puedes con el enemigo…."_ – si… ¿podría ir contigo?

¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido.

bueno es que las convenciones de magos suelen ser muy aburridas, son solo magos compartiendo sus secretos a medias y yo…bueno siempre me ha llamado la atención… y no se si tu…

bueno… - dijo indeciso.

Prometo que no seré problema, es solo que no me quiero quedar aquí sola sin saber que hacer.

Está bien – dijo al fin – puedes venir conmigo.

Gracias – y se lanzo sobre él en un amistoso abrazo, que era característico cuando estaba contenta con su amiga Sara… solo un segundo le llevo recordar que él no era Sara y se recogió enseguida muy apenada – lo… lo siento.

No…no te preocupes.

Ambos chicos miraron su regazo mientras un rojo de sangre les subía por las mejillas. Como una señal eléctrica ambos voltearon de nuevo y dijeron al unísono.

¡CUANDO SE CONVIERTE EN PANDA! o0. (MC2)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mientras en el instituto Furinkan después de la rutina de 8:33 a 8:38 de la mañana, Ranma y Akane estaban en el pasillo con sus baldes favoritos de agua.

como siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa baka – dijo Akane molesta.

Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que todos los Kunos quisieran algo conmigo – dijo él defendiéndose enseguida.

Solo son excusas – dijo y luego lo volteo a ver con una mirada curiosa que lo puso algo nervioso – oye…

¿Que quieres Akane?

¿Que piensas de lo de anoche?

De lo de anoche… ¿a que te refieres? – pensó en su imaginación de chico de 16 años que parece de 14 si se habría molestado por haber estado tan cerca de ella en la cocina.

Tú sabes… anoche… en la casa.

De que hablas. – dijo cada vez mas nervioso

De Mimi y Daniel. – dijo ella entusiasta

Ahaaaa - dijo exhalando un suspiro de alivio, no sabía a ciencia cierta por que - de ellos… ¿que pasa con ellos?

¿Crees que sean pareja?

¿Quienes…?

Ranma pues ellos Mimi Daniel, donde tienes la cabeza por favor.

Aquí…. (si seguro ) ah ¿por que lo dices?

Bueno ayer por la noche tu los viste, ellos parecen muy cercanos no lo crees? Digo, ellos se miran… diferente¿lo notaste?

Pues… - no supo que decir, la fuerza de una mirada era un mal que él también sufría – no lo se, tu que piensas?

Creo que hay algo mas que una simple amistad entre ellos dos, no se si son pareja pero por la forma en que se miran deberían serlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**"**_ACHUUUU_**"**

Estornudaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo en la calle en el centro de Nerima.

alguien estará hablando de nosotros – dijo enseguida Daniel.

No lo se, quizás si- le respondió su acompañante.

¿Quien serÿ

No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Bien continuemos buscando.

Ellos siguieron caminado, tenían ya bastante rato en las calles mirando todo y a todos, todo se veía tan singularmente tranquilo, (MC3) eso tenía muy inquieto a Daniel, si algo no pasaba pronto no sabia que haría, él solo permanecería pocos días en Nerima, si la misión de St. Tail no se llevaba a cabo antes de eso, no tenía idea de que es lo que haría, como saber lo que robaría, ella no pensó que él estaría hay, pero ahora que él ya estaba hay por que no le decía por que no buscaba la forma de comunicarle como siempre, quería esperar al ultimo momento como otras veces, en que era lo que estaba pensando St. Tail.

Mimi vio a Daniel con una gesto de preocupación muy grande, sabía casi lo que estaba pensando, estaba pensando en que por que si ella ya sabía que él estaba en Nerima no le había avisado de su misión, no sabia si él tenía la seguridad de que ella sabia que él estaba hay, pero lo sospechaba, pero como avisarle de algo de lo que ni siquiera ella tenía demasiadas pistas aun.

paciencia detective, no te precipites – dijo ella amigablemente a su lado y la volteo a ver.

Tanto se me nota.

A 15 leguas.

Por que no me avisa nada, estoy seguro de que ella sabe que yo estoy aquí, lo se, lo siento.

Tranquilo entonces, si ella lo sabe pronto te lo dirá no te desanimes.

¿Que será lo que busca, si al menos supiera eso, seria todo mucho mas fácil, podría buscarla. ¿Que serÿ

Oye, y si vamos a la jefatura de la policía, podríamos investigar si no ha pasado nada raro aquí, quizás si la han visto, no lo se.

Tienes razón esa es una muy buena idea.- dijo y le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Así llegaron los dos a una jefatura cercana donde vieron a dos jóvenes guardias en la estrada jugando Shogy. Se pusieron delante de ellos y estos siquiera los voltearon a ver.

buenos días – dijo Daniel acercándose mas a ellos, mas estos siquiera lo voltearon a ver

dinos chico…

bueno yo… - no supo que decir, a él le gustaba que lo miraran de frente cuando hablaba.

Hola – dijo ella viendo el poco interés de esos guardias, ya conocía eso, solo hacia falta un leve toque femenino. – muy buenos días.

Buenos días bella señorita – los dos guardias se levantaron como resortes, mientras la miraron de arriba a abajo, el tiempo que les dio Daniel para hacerlo pues la puso enseguida a su espalda y los obligo a mirarlo.

Si, yo soy el detective Daniel Astro Júnior, a cargo de la investigación y arresto de la ladrona St. Tail. Estoy aquí para pedir su cooperación. – mostró así sus credenciales.

Si dinos – dijeron sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja a la espalda del chico.

No ha sucedido nada raro en la ciudad.

Solo lo normal.

¿Lo normal? – dijo confuso, ese "_normal_" no sonaba pésimamente a anormal

Si, los archivos te lo explicarían mejor.

Puedo verlos.

Claro… tu amiga se puede quedar con nosotros.

Ella viene conmigo - dijo tomándola de la cintura y ella poniéndose roja en el acto – es mi compañera.

De esa manera los oficiales dejaron pasar a los dos chicos, ante la pesada mirada de Daniel que no dio tregua a otra mirada sobre su compañera, de alguna manera esas miradas hacia Mimi nunca le había gustado del todo. Así salieron y dejaron a los dos chicos solos en la oficina donde estaban las gavetas de los archivos, en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, él la soltó y agacho su rostro, pasaron minutos de indecisión nerviosa, no sabia ni que decirle, sin más ella rompió el silencio.

¿por que hiciste eso? – dijo muy confusa y aun sonrojada.

Bueno… - no hallaba como explicar ese sentimiento tan confuso - yo… - que podía decirle… que estaba celoso, pero ¿por que lo estaría, ella solo era su compañera, - solo te devolvía el favor – dijo por fin

¿Devolverme el favor?- pregunto algo confusa _"¿que favor?"_

Si, esos tipos no te estaban mirando correctamente. – dijo dándole la espalda no quería que mirara esa expresión molesta en su rostro que decía mucho mas de lo que él quería que ella supiera

Si, lo note. – dijo viendo la espalda de su compañero.

Y dado que tú me has hecho muchos favores últimamente – dijo volteando mas tranquilo con una sonrisa.

Yo…

Si, yo se lo de las excusas con la profesora cuando me desvelo y llego tarde, o los emparedados que me haces llegar con tus amigas cuando no traigo almuerzo u olvide el dinero, o ese café la ultima vez en la clase…tu te has portado muy bien conmigo sin razón, así que solo te devolvía el favor.

Bueno… - _"si hay razón… una poderosa razón, pero no te la puedo decir"- _yo solo quería ser agradable contigo, tú sabes a pesar de que nosotros no podamos ser amigos, yo no quiero que tú me tengas tanta antipatía.

Que no podamos ser amigos…

Si…

Mimi – dijo él y se acerco a ella y le tedio la mano ella lo miro muy confusa – ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Daniel… - ella miro su mano, de alguna manera no podo evitar pensar un poco en sus manos, ya las había tenido entre las suyas antes, él la había tomado muchas veces de las manos y de los brazos tratando de detenerla como Siniestra, esta era la primera vez que ellos se estrechaban ye ella tenía la seguridad que la dejaría escapar…. – "_sin importar que pase en el futuro" – _si… amigos – dijo estrechando su mano.

Así después de eso, los dos empezaron a revisar todos los archivos con verdadera dedicación, al verlos se sorprendieron mucho de todo lo que veían, había desde demandas por daños a propiedad privada(bueno cuantas casas, puentes, cercas y paredes además de postes, sin mencionar los destrozos en el colegio Furinkan), atentados terroristas (dígase que una bomba estallo muy cerca de tu casa), una demanda menor a una señora por desperdiciar el agua (bueno esa señora si que desperdicia agua, no se me hizo raro demandarla ;;), negligencia medica (pobre doctor, seguro le toco algún insensato que no se aparto muy rápido cuando lo visito Kasumi), muchos pero muchos de peleas callejeras con daños a terceros (bueno aquí creo que todos han cooperado sin excepción), pero lo que mas había, de lo que en verdad mas había, y mas se repetía era uno solo.

¿ropa intima? – dijo Mimi al ver todos los archivos.

Eso dice - dijo él también mirando todos los archivos

Si, eso dice – dijo ella también mirando todos los archivos, recordó lo que Sara le había dicho… "_el guardia me dijo que fue un pequeño hombre con juegos pirotécnicos y una bolsa llena de ropa intima"_

Esto no es posible…5800 denuncias por robo de ropa intima casi 120 cada semana, durante todo este año, esto no es posible.

Y hay de todo desde evidencia fotográfica – dijo sacando las fotos – hasta video – dijo mirando una fila de 10 VHS en el fondo de la gaveta.

Este hombre – dijo mirando Daniel la foto – ¿este no es el anciano que vive en el doyo Tendo?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así es muchacho – dijo ese hombre llorando a mares sobre el hombro del panda – el ladrón de ropa intima es el maestro Happozai

¿ero como se lo permiten? - dijo Daniel algo alterado.

Él no nos pide permiso – decía un cartel que sostenía el panda y Daniel se iba de espaldas y a Mimi le recorría una gotita en la mejilla que se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

Es una vergüenza, una gran vergüenza que nuestro maestro haga algo así, pero no podemos evitarlo, lo hemos intentado todo: por las buenas, por las malas, a golpes, amarrándolo, rogándole, de todo. Pero no hemos logrado nada, no hay modo de detenerlo.

Daniel y Mimi vieron a hombre con hombre llorando sobre hombro y hombro… o seria hombre con panda.

no sabemos como quitarnos de encima al maestro Happozai – dijo el señor Tendo gritando desesperado.

¿Me llamaban? – dijo entrando el anciano con una plancha de carbón.

No maestro – dijeron los dos discípulos sobre la mesa y a Mimi Daniel les resbalaba una gota detrás de la cabeza.

Bien, me voy a planchar entonces.

Adelante maestro, pase usted.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mas tarde ambos chicos estaban de nuevo en la calle, eran cerca de las 3:00 pm. salieron más a instigación de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, sus padres habían entrado en un ataque nervioso tras la plática de los jóvenes y Kasumi les había dicho que era muy tardado así que si querían salir estaba bien, que llegaran a tiempo para la cena si lo deseaban que era a las 6:00 pm. Así que para no poner más carga sobre la mujer salieron, esperando que ellos se tranquilizaran.

Creo ahora que no debí mencionarlo, se ve que les afecta mucho.

Si, y lo peor es que no podem… no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

… - _"podemos"_ de alguna manera el que ella le ofreciera su ayuda lo hizo sentir muy bien – si, nunca había visto una suplica tan humillante en dos adultos.

Yo tampoco, pobre Kasumi¿crees que estuvo bien dejarla sola?

Creo que si, no creo que nosotros les trajéramos mucha calma.

El maestro debe ser muy fuerte, para provocarles un estado así¿no lo crees?

Si, yo pienso lo mismo, a pesar de su apariencia debe ser un sujeto muy fuerte.

Si…

Así caminando llegaron a un parque, algunos alumnos en parejas empezaban a salir de la escuela y el lugar se llenaba de gente. Mimi iba bastante distraída, pensando, ahora que podía hacer, ya sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, cierto que aun debía verlo pero estaba segura, en primera por las miradas absorbentes que el anciano había puesto sobre ella la noche anterior en la cena, y las fotos de esa mañana. No había duda, el ladrón de la estatua era el maestro Happozai lo que significaba que la estatua estaba en el mismo doyo Tendo, el la habitación del anciano¿que haría ahora, las cosas cada vez se complicaban mas.

¿Mimi…?

… - _"ahora como haré como le mandare la nota, como haré para poder sacarlo de la casa sin que sospeche, donde podré esconder la estatua para que él no se de cuenta"- _ella iba completamente pensativa, no pensó nunca que la estatua fuera estar precisamente en el mismo lugar en que estaban ambos juntos

¿Mimi me escuchas…? – le repitió él sin que ella diera señal de escuchar siquiera –Mimi…

Ha – dijo cuando escucho su nombre y el estaba parado delante de ella – perdón

¿Que pasa?

Nada… solo pensaba – él la siguió mirando como si tuviera pintada la pregunta "¿en que?" en el rostro – en el robo ¿que serÿ

No te preocupes, como tú dices ella encontrara la manera de decirme… tengo mucha fe en ella – eso ultimo lo dijo sin pensar.

Ah – dijo ella y agacho su rostro un poco ruborizada

Mira - vio un puesto de raspados en una esquina- raspados ¿quieres uno?

Si – dijo con una sonrisa – uno de limón.

Esperare aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Él se fue mientras ella lo observaba _yo tengo fe en ella__ "yo tengo fe en ella, fe en ella…que haré cuando pierdas toda esa fe Daniel que haré cuando tu pierdas todo eso bonito que tu sientes por mi…Daniel". _Sin más se sentó en una banca cerca de ella, quiso no seguir pensando en lo que le pasaba pero no podía, era inevitable.

¿que puedo hacer? – dijo solo para si, mientras él estaba de espaldas pidiendo los raspados a unos metros – ¿como haré? esta misión es muy complicada.

¿Misión? – dijo una dulce y suave voz a su lado, era Akane, ella salto casi de una lado al otro de la banca.

¿Cuando llegaste aquí?

Acabo de llegar, pero, veo que tu campo visual era otro – dijo al ver regresando a Daniel con los raspados

Akane, esto… no es lo que piensas – dijo sonrojada y hasta cierto punto asustada.

Si lo se, es algo aun peor.

Akane, hola ¿ya salieron de la escuela? – dijo llegando ya a su lado.

Si, ya salimos – dijo y volvió a Mimi que la miro con espanto – y que es eso de mi…

Akane… - dijo un chico que venia con una docena de pesados libros – oye, ya que te estoy haciendo un favor al menos esperadme.

Deja ya de quejarte Ranma, nada te parece.

Que tú te quieras matar estudiando no es mi culpa, en ese caso carga tu tus propios libros. – dijo por fin soltando los pesados libros sobre la banca a un lado de Mimi.

Eres el tipo menos caballeroso que he conocido – empezó ella a quejarse molesta.

Y tu la menos femenina – dijo sacándole la lengua.

Fenómeno – dijo molesta.

Desgarbada – defendiéndose.

BAKA – muy molesta.

KAWAIKUNEE – burlón.

Toma – Daniel puso el raspado de miel delante de ella mientras extendía el otro a su amiga - Ranma ven acompañadme por otro.

Así, ambos chicos salieron caminando de nuevo al puesto, mientras las chicas se quedaron en la banca, se alejaron mientras eran observados por ojos azules y marrones.

¿siempre es así de oportuno? – dijo dejándose caer en la banca a un lado de los libros.

por lo regular, Si. – dijo Mimi y recordó de ponto algo importante. – Akane.

Dime…

por favor, no hagas ese cometario delante de él.

¿Cual?

De lo que dije, de las… misiones.

¿Por que?

Me meterías en muchos problemas.

Esos ataques son terribles – dijo Ranma a Daniel mientras regresaban con nuevos raspados en las manos. – ya conozco a "_papas_", que horror.

¿Que paso?

Nuestros padres entraron en un ataque "histérico – hapozaiico"

Cielos, pobre Kasumi, pero es la única que los puede tranquilizar.

Oigan y si vamos a comer donde U'chan para no darle mas preocupaciones a Kasumi.

Bueno – dijo Akane con cierto entrecejo.

Vamos – puso camino mientras todos los demás lo seguían.

Continuara….

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota De Autora:_

_Oishii Furenzu_

_**ojala y sigan conmigo en esta historia auguro un final bonito muy al estilo que me caracteriza y a St. Tail. Por favor dejenme algun review**_

_Mimi chan_

* * *

MC1No puedo evitarlo de alguna manera me los imagine del mismo modo que Ranma y Akane se sientan en la mesa y se ven tan lindos . 

MC2Esa fue suya no mía aunque yo también la hubiera hecho. Jeje

MC3Si se que no lo pueden creer pero si estaba tranquilo, digamos que las personas "problema" de Nerima estaban en el colegio y en un café…a propósito, no se han preguntado por que Xian pu es la única que no tiene que ir al colegio, no es justo, yo entiendo que se quede en el neko hanten para ayudarle a su abuela pero…vaya abuela tan explotadora…bueno se me olvidaba que es ku long…. Bueno volvamos a la historia. ;


	4. capitulo 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

**_"Una Ladrona En Nerima"_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Crossover Saint Tail & Ranma ½_**

**_Capitulo 4: Una palabra incorrecta y Una disculpa_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Un rato después venían los 4 chicos mezclados entre diferentes sentimientos desde el U' chan. Por una parte Ranma y Akane seguían peleando como siempre, mientras Mimi venia muy deprimida y Daniel con una gran ansiedad y alegría habían pasado demasiadas cosas en el U'chans.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando el grupo llego al U'chan todos estaban bastante animados, y la joven cocinera se sintió muy contenta de pronto por tener tantos clientes, sobre todo ahora dos clientes de ojos bonitos.

Bienvenidos – dijo muy contenta a Ranma sin dejar pasar una mirada por Daniel y las demás acompañantes, al ultimo sonriéndole de una forma que podía poner nervioso al mas frío de los hombres y Daniel no era la excepción.

Todos se sentaron en la barra y los recibió amablemente, más aun, mucho más que amable al joven detective.

¿y ella quien es? – dijo mirando a la chica de cabello rojo al lado del detective con una expresión un poco enfadada – ¿tu novia? – dijo muy coqueta.

**_No_** – dijo el enseguida – ella es solo mi compañera, se llama Mimi Cardona.

¿Solo tu compañera? – dijo aun más cerca de su rostro.

Si, solo mi compañera de clase – dijo mientras ella no hizo mas que agachar su cabeza tratando de que él no la mirara.- va conmigo en mi colegio

Ahaaaa – dijo Ukyou y la miro ella al sentir su mirada subió el rostro y le mostró una sonrisa no muy convincente – yo soy Ukyou,

Soy Mimi Cardona, gusto.

Oye – dijo mirando el chico de nuevo – la ultima vez que tuvimos oportunidad de platicar, no pudimos hacerlo mucho¿que te trae a Nerima¿trabajo¿o…placer? – dijo coqueta.

Trabajo – dijo enseguida. – vengo a investigar un caso.

¿Un caso? – dijo intrigada – ¿eres acaso policía o algo por el estilo?

Soy detective – dijo sacando su placa orgulloso como siempre y ella lo tomo de la manos para poder mirar bien la placa, Mimi solo cerro los puños bajo la barra, tratando de contenerse, la única que se dio cuanta fue Akane que de pronto se identifico con la joven pelirroja, Daniel hizo un intento por no ponerse demasiado nervioso y agregó – soy el detective en el caso de la ladrona St. Tail

St. Tail… - lo miro un segundo y dijo – claro, como no te reconocí antes, tu eres Daniel Astro Júnior, el joven detective a cargo de la investigación de esa misteriosa ladrona, el prodigioso joven detective¿me darías tu autógrafo?

Ahaaaa yo….

Ukyou – dijo de pronto la chica a su lado – puedo utilizar tu baño no empiezo a sentirme muy bien.

Estas bien – dijo enseguida Daniel muy preocupado – te puedo acompañar.

No te preocupes por tu compañera – dijo marcando muy bien la palabra _compañera _- ¿Akane me puedes guiar?

Claro, vamos.

Se levantaron de la mesa, Daniel las miro de pronto partir, el tono de voz de Mimi no era del todo molesto, era algo más, supuso enseguida sin equivocarse que no era molestia, era dolor y no pudo entenderlo ellos no eran mas que…..

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Si, amigos.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Daniel miro la puerta que las saco del restaurante con pesar, esa expresión, él tenía toda la culpa, no se fijo un céntimo en lo que acaba de hacer y la había lastimado, no pensó que le diera tanta importancia pero supo que si, lo que era mas para él también era importante, era solo que Ukyou lo había puesto muy nervioso.

¿que pasa Daniel? – le dijo Ranma al ver su expresión de pronto muy triste.

Es que…. Acabo de cometer un error

¿Por que?

dije una palabra equivocada.

Mientras dentro de la casa de Ukyou, ambas subieron las escaleras, Akane la dejo en la puerta del baño.

puedo regresar sola Akane – le dijo aun de espaldas en la puerta.

¿estás bien? – dijo preocupada por esa mirada tan melancólica – ¿que pasa?

Nada…es solo que…. Yo pensé que la diferencia seria otra… me había hecho la esperanza. – dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta y cerrándola tras de si.

Una vez dentro del baño ella se recargo en la puerta y vio en el espejo delante de ella su propio rostro. Sin pensarlo siquiera vio resbalar dos lagrimas por sus mejillas… _"yo pese que este cambio seria diferente, que el me tomaría como su amiga siquiera, pero yo no soy nadie mas que su compañera – _cerro sus puños a sus lados y quiso contener su llanto _– nada mas, ni si amiga, ni mucho menos… - _se limpio enseguida la cara enfadada y la limpio con agua _- ¡NO! No pensare mas en eso, eso nunca iba pasar, no se por que siquiera metí la idea en mi cabeza, yo no quiero eso, por que lo pensé…."._ A ella misma se lo demostró, ella no podría compartir nada con él que no fuera como Siniestra, eso lo había dicho él mismo con esa simple palabra, no iba a seguir haciendo conjeturas, si él la quería a su lado solo como su compañera eso estaba bien para ella, y si la única manera de poder estar cerca de él como su amigo era como Siniestra, también estaba bien.

Se limpio bien y salio del baño y bajo al restaurante al recorrer la puerta corrediza vio algo muy singular, una chica de largo cabello púrpura en la parilla discutiendo con la cocinera de okonomiyakis.

vete no oíste, no quiere tu sopa.

Tu no meterte chica espátula, él ser mi airen, yo no irme, no compartir, querer estar con_Wode_ _airen_.

Daniel se distrajo muy fácil, ante la divertida intromisión de la chica del cabello púrpura, era por una parte una suerte lo había rescatado rápido de el ataque de Ukyou.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Ellos estaban hablando mientras Ukyou comenzaba a servir los okonomiyaki, cuando un temblor se acerco.

Oh no, por favor, que no sea quien pienso – dijo Akane para ella misma.

¿Que pasa…? - solo alcanzo a decir Daniel, cuando unos golpes muy fuertes rebotaron contra una de las paredes del restaurante y pronto se vino al piso, mientras una sombra apareció.

Shampoo, no lo puedo creer estas loca, la puerta esta abierta que no puedes utilizarla has visto lo que has hecho – dijo muy, muy molesta Ukyou. – tendrás que pagar la reparación.

Ni hao – dijo la sombra y de una elegante brinco una chica de ropa china y cabello violáceo se puso directamente sobre la parrilla sobre una caja de comida y saludo a Ranma – ni hao airen, yo traer verdadera comida, tu comer ramen de Shampoo, no comer fritura de chica espátula.

Shampoo, te quieres quitar de mi parrilla la estropearas – dijo de nuevo Ukyou muy molesta, pero la chica le presto la misma atención que la ultima vez.

Tu callar chica espátula yo venir a ver airen no intervenir. – dijo y se sentó a un lado de Ranma casi queriendo dejar a Akane en el piso y saco una ración de varias en la caja y se la puso de frente tenía un aroma delicioso – tu comer sopa de Shampoo, yo después regalar galletas de la fortuna.

Shampoo, en verdad estoy satisfecho.

Pero yo traer muchos platos para ti.

En verdad, no podría comer nada más.

Si tu comer yo dar sopa a chica violenta y chica espátula y… chico ojos bonitos - dijo sonriéndole mientras este ultimo se sonrojaba un poco- alcanzar y sobrar, por favor airen.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

yo si quiero sopa – dijo una chica en la puerta mas compuesta con una sonrisa delicada, y todos la miraron interrumpiendo la discusión, especialmente Daniel. – huele muy bien¿es ramen?

Si, ser ramen.

Me encanta, puedo – dijo acercándose y sentándose esta ves a un lado de Akane dejando el lugar que había ocupado con Daniel hacia un momento.

Tú ser solo amiga de airen cierto.

¿Airen? – dijo mirando a Akane muy intrigada esta solo agacho los hombros.

Si, yo ser futura esposa Ranma.

Si, solo amiga.

Bien entonces estar bien, yo poder darte ramen.

Shampoo finalmente saco todos los paltos de la caja y los sirvió humeantes sobre la barra, Akane estaba apunto de preguntarle si ya se sentía mejor pero Mimi no la dejo.

¿esposo? – dijo traduciendo es palabra.

Es una larga historia – dijo exhalando un hondo suspiro.

Mientras todos comenzaron a comer el ramen con deleite, habiendo terminado shampoo exclamo con pesar.

cielos- dijo de pronto molesta – yo olvidar galletas de la fortuna.

Shampoo… - un grito se oyó en la puerta y un chico de ropa china entro enseguida tropezando con una de las mesas y callo al piso justo frente una chica en la barra, aun sin sus anteojos vio una fulgurante mata de pelo rojo que obligo oponerse sus lentes y mirar bien de cerca, viendo entonces una linda chica de ojos azul turquesa, que no era Ranma ciertamente, esta era mucho mas bella. – ni hao – dijo sin pensar mucho.

Ni hao – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa tranquila que lo dejo helado, nadie solía darle esa sonrisas (lo se pobre Moose nadie lo quiere a pesar que sin sus fondo de botella se ve muy bien )

Daniel no pudo evitar sentir un bloque de hielo en el estomago al verlos mirarse tan afectuosamente, por alguna razón esa mirada hacia Mimi ya la había visto un millón de veces en Rafael, y no la toleraba, no sabia exactamente por que pero no lo hacia, lo que mas le molestaba esta vez, es que a ella no parecía desagradarle.

Moose… ¿que hacer aquí?

Olvidaste las galletas en la mesa, yo te las traje – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica delante de él que no le pareció del todo a Shampoo (parece raro verdad pero cuando tienes algo tan seguro, te dan celos así no le hagas caso, no les ha pasado) y solo así noto que no las tenía ya.

Aquí están dijo la chica delante de él sin perder esa sonrisa agradable – yo me las robe… Moose.

Repártelas – casi le grito shampoo.

Si.

No te preocupes – se paro delante de él – yo lo haré, no quiero que te vuelvas a caer.

Gracias.

Ella se paro y golpeo 4 veces la caja mientras en voz baja recito:

_**"Fortuna Y Verdad,**_

_**Fortuna Y Verdad,**_

_**Dame Una Respuesta,**_

_**Llévame Al Final"**_

Así paso con todos dejando una galleta y por ultimo a Daniel, le dijo con un tanto de indiferencia.

te sonreirá la fortuna Astro Júnior. – dejando muy claro el nombre de Astro Júnior

Mimi…. – dijo al sentir la sensación fría de su voz.

No le dio oportunidad de decirle nada y lo ladeo volviendo a su lugar donde se sentó con Moose y él le ayudo a abrir su galleta, ante la pesada mirada del detective que partió la galleta son le menor reparo aplastándola en su mano. Todos leyeron y quedaron en silencio, digamos que las galletas de la fortuna mas singulares que tuvieran en sus manos.

¿que dice la tuya Ran – chan? – dijo Ukyou por fin.

es muy extraño, dice: _**"si buscan ayuda de ti, otórgala recibirás una dulce recompensa."**_

En serio – dijo Akane a su lado – la mía dice exactamente lo mismo.

¿Y la tuyo Ukyou? – dijo él también.

Pues es raro dice: "**_cenicienta corriendo perdió su zapatilla no corras aprende a caminar"._**

El de Shampoo también ser extraño decir: "**_ave cautiva ama libertad si no cuidarla volar a nuevo nido"_**

"_**ave cautiva sin libertad pronto será liberada por su dueño para vivir en su casa**_" – dijo Moose sin entender tampoco. Sin conectar el mensaje relacionado con su patrona. – que dice el tuyo chica de cabello rojo.

El mío… - Mimi leyó sin entender del todo su mensaje – "**_los cambios que esperas no han llegado aun, espéralos con felicidad, tus temores son infundados_**".

Esto no puede ser – dijo por ultimo Daniel que era él más asombrado

¿Que pasa Daniel? – le dijo la vendedora.

Esto es… – dijo y no hizo si no voltear a ver a Mimi. – esto es de Siniestra

Lo vez, tardo pero finalmente lo hizo.

¿Que dice que dice? – dijo ansiosa Akane.

**_Lo que buscas tiene figura humana…búscala bien esta mas cerca de ti de lo que piensas. St. Tail _**

¿pero… como? – dijo él y miro a la chica de cabello púrpura – ¿de donde vienen estas galletas?

Abuela mandarlas a traer de china.

¿Como hizo esto, no lo entiendo.

Bien – shampoo brinco de su lugar y se dirijo a Moose. – recoger todo irnos Moose.

Nos volveremos a ver verdad. – dijo Moose delante de su compañera antes que nada.

Seguro que si – dijo sonriente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y así fue el camino de regreso al doyo, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kasumi le grito a Mimi.

Mimi, pronto, teléfono.

Teléfono….? Sara.

La chica corrió a la casa y vio a Kasumi con el auricular.

ya esta aquí, mucho gusto señorita…si de nada.

Sara…

Hola amiga¿como estas?

¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?

Bueno, tengo mis informantes.

Tus informantes te dijeron también que Daniel esta aquí.

¿Qué…?

Daniel esta aquí, y en el mismo lugar – fue que todos empezaron a entrar y Daniel solo la miro ella desvió la mirada y paso de largo. – si Sara me la paso muy bien aquí.

Encontraste al ladrón.

Si – dijo y se recargo en un panel y se pego al auricular y susurro – esto es horrible Sara, el ladrón vive aquí también, no se que haré, la estatua esta aquí, y Daniel también.

Eso no puede ser.

Esto es un verdadero desastre…. Y el…

Que pasa Mimi

No importa Sara, yo te llamo después si, ha sido un día muy largo y estoy muy cansada.

Pero, llámame por favor amiga.

Lo haré Sara no te preocupes.

_Kobanwa_.

_Kobanwa_.

Así colgó y vio a sus padres en el comedor con los demás sentados hay.

Mam� pap� comimos fuera y no me siento muy bien, me puedo retirar.

¿Estas bien hija?

Si, mama solo me duele un poco… la cabeza.

Está bien, ve a descansar.

Gracias buenas noches a todos.

Así salio de la habitación, mientras una mirada pesada caía sobre ella, Daniel la miro su mirada seguía siendo la misma de todo el día y el se sentía miserable sentía su dolor claro y preciso sobre él, casi podía sentir como le atravesaba la piel, no supo que hacer ni decir. Ranma, no pudo evitar mirarlo, esa mirada, cuantas veces no había puesto él la misma mirada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa cena fue un martirio en ese momento, Daniel se había quedado con los adultos pues no quería hablar ahora con los chicos, de alguna manera sabía que se habían dado cuenta de que algo había pasado y no quería dar explicaciones no sabía ni que decir, algo había hecho y muy malo. Sólo se quedo hay con todos los demás adultos escuchando, su papá y el papá de ella estaban con los padres de Akane y Ranma platicando y bebiendo un poco de sake mientras Kasumi y la mamá de Mimi platicaban algo apartadas también…ver a la mama de Mimi era algo muy extraño, era ver sus ojos azules y su cabello largo, era verla a ella de alguna manera, eran tan parecidas, de alguna manera también se imagino que Mimi seria igual de bella a esa edad. Antes de darse tiempo de meter mas ideas a su cabeza se levanto, se disculpo y se dispuso ir a dormir. En el camino se paro un minuto frente a la habitación contigua a la suya, donde seguro estaba ella, miro sólo la puerta pensando si debía disculparse o no y sin saber hacerlo.

yo lo haría – dijo una voz arriba de él y vio a Ranma en las escaleras mirándolo – si no lo haces ahora será mucho peor mañana.

Yo…

Si, yo se, no sabes como hacerlo, a decir verdad yo tampoco pero piensa en alguien que si sepa como. - diciendo esto empezó a subir las escaleras – no lo pienses demasiado, en verdad mañana será mucho peor.

Daniel lo miro partir subiendo las escaleras _"alguien que si lo sepa…"_. El tenía un recuerdo muy dulce de eso sin duda y si sabía como hacerlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mimi estaba en su habitación mirando el techo de madera, no sabia ni que hacer, mejor dicho no sabia que sentir, eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que le tenía mucho cariño, bueno había motivo, él se lo había ganado en muchas maneras si bien se la pasaban peleando ellos se sabían divertir juntos, y él era muy amable cuando ella lo necesitaba así. Ella estaba tan deprimida, no era solo que estuviera afligida en verdad estaba deprimida.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió sobre el pestillo haciendo un ruido que la alarmo, ella cerro los ojos y se ladeo en el futon, no quería que sus papás la vieran así.

Daniel la miro hay recostada sobre el futon, casi como el día anterior con su sencillo pijama y su cabello trenzado detrás de ella, la luna estaba en la ventana llenándola de brillo.

¿Mimi estás dormida?

… - Mimi lo oyó y brinco sin pensar en el futon, que estaba haciendo él hay. Aun de espaldas le pregunto – ¿que haces aquí detective?

Yo… - detective, ni Astro Júnior, ni Daniel, detective que era mucho más frió que todos los anteriores.

Si no vas a decirme nada mejor vete, mis papás te pueden ver aquí y puedes crearme un mal entendido, aunque no creo que te importe meter en problemas a tu compañera, cierto.

El no le contesto pero se acerco a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, esta lo sintió enseguida y se ladeo tratando de apartar su mano mas no pudo, así que volteo para encararlo y lo vio, en su mirada se veía una expresión tan triste, tan apenada, como si estuviera muy arrepentido. Daniel vio la mirada de Mimi y supo que sabía exactamente que le pasaba antes de decírselo, se veía casi asustada, tenía que hacer algo, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero sabía que era lo que quería hacer. Mimi volvió a brincar al sentir como Daniel sin decirle nada la empezaba a abrazar y ella se puso tensa y muy nerviosa. Él la miro sin poder evitar pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero tenía que hacerlo era el único medio que él conocía. Ella no entendía nada, lo ultimo que esperaba en ese momento era eso, que él la fuera a abrazar en medio de la noche, no era la primera vez que la abrazaba pero era la primera como Mimi, no pudo evitar tomar en cuanta el aroma de su cuerpo, lo suave de su piel, su cabello sobre su frente, acariciando sus orejas…

¿Qué… qué es… lo que… haces? – dijo hasta cierto punto asustada.

Perdóname – dijo muy bajo- se que te lastime, que no te di tu lugar frente a Ukyou, pero tienes que entenderme, estoy confundido – él la abrazo mas fuerte inconscientemente. Ella no entendía como tenía el valor para hacer eso – no te entiendo Mimi Cardona, tu lo sabes, hace solo una semana eras esa niña en mi colegio que me molestaba todo el tiempo, que me hacia rabiar y peleaba conmigo cada momento, de pronto eres todo lo contrario, eres quien me ayuda, quien me aconseja, quien me da buenas ideas… eres… mi mejor amiga, y eso no lo termino de entender, por favor, perdóname.

Daniel…- quiso no cooperar, quiso no dejarse llevar por ese deseo pero lo hizo, quizás incluso sin darse cuanta, subió una mano por su espalda tan lentamente como su propia fuerza la dejo, poniéndose suave sobre su hombro, cerca de su rostro, de una forma tan dulce que Daniel no pudo evitar sonrojarse vivamente un minuto, agradeció estar sin su rostro de frente. - nunca quise ser tu enemiga, yo solo trataba de que tú te esforzaras más, muy a mi manera.

Ahora lo se – suspiro sobre su cabello, este fue el turno para ella de ponerse escarlata y dejo de temblar, por algún motivo, esto él lo noto e inconscientemente la apretó aun mas fuerte – lo se.

… - ella ya no pensó mas, solo quiso sentir al menos por una sola vez lo que era estar con él de esa forma, quiso grabar en su mente cada sensación, casi como en acero… tan calido… tan protector.

¿Me perdonas? – dijo sin querer muy cerca de su oído en un susurro, olvidando sus miedos sintiendo como si tenerla en sus brazos fuera la cosa más correcta – por favor.

No te preocupes dijo tan suave y tan cerca como el lo había hecho – es agua bajo el rió.

Siguieron así por una par de minutos, sin saber exactamente a donde estaban caminando, pero estaban haciéndolo juntos, caminando a un camino que los estaba uniendo, eso lo tenían claro, pero no sabían a donde, nunca había podido estar tanto tiempo juntos, sin peleas o alguna persona que las causara, con algo que los interrumpiera, era la primera vez y de alguna manera, se sentía tan bien. Solo cuando oyeron pasos afuera advirtieron y se separaron un poco, afuera de la habitación a través del panel pudieron ver las sombras de los papás de Mimi.

mis papas – dijo soltándolo en el acto.

Y ahora – dijo el asustado no quería acarrearle una problema.

Desde la ventana entonces se oyó un ruido, un toque casi, ambos voltearon a la ventana y un chico de coleta estaba hay boca abajo. Ellos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse vivamente ¿los había estado espiando¿Cuando tiempo¿Habría visto todo lo que paso? No hubo oportunidad de pensar más, el chico volvió a hacer una señal en la ventana mientras en el pasillo una puerta se entre abrió y entro una línea de luz que ilumino un poco la habitación y los papas de Mimi permanecían en el pasillo dándose un beso.

vete – dijo ella mientras se tiraba en el futon.

Si – el corrió a la ventana y en un segundo fue sacado de la habitación.

Los papas de Mimi entraron cuando todo parecía en calma, solo vieron a su hija con dirección a la pared tranquila, aparentemente dormida, así que ellos se recostaron también. Mimi siguió despierta un poco mas, no podía reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazo su propio cuerpo como si pudiera capturar la esencia de Daniel, así se quedo dormida con un dulce sentimiento en el corazón.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

gracias - dijo el chico a Ranma del otro lado de la azotea.

No hay problema, de alguna manera huir siempre es una opción en el doyo Tendo.

Tu…

Si, pero no quise hacerlo adrede, yo también me enoje con Akane y quería saber como pedirle una disculpa.

… - el chico de los ojos negros se sonrojo mucho.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Bueno…cuando mama todavía vivía(MC1) papá solía disculparse de esa manera con ella, yo era muy niño pero veía a mi papá darle una abrazo y… _"un beso"_ pero eso no lo haría él – y mi mama siempre lo disculpaba, nunca he tenido que disculparme con una chica, menos con ella y no vi mejor manera que esa.

Y funciono bien.

Si eso creo…oye.

Si…

Podrías hacerme dos favores.

¿Cuales?

No le digas a nadie por favor, esto no es algo que me gustaría que se supiera demasiado.

Esta bien

Y…podrías ayudarme a bajar. – dijo sin poder ver alguna escalera cerca.(MC2)

Claro, ya es hora de dormir.

Así los dos chicos bajaron del tejado esa noche de estrellas. Mientras la misma seguía su curso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Como a las 3 de la madrugada una ventana en el segundo piso se abrió y en una habitación un viento frió entro con una persona acompañándolo.

Akane…

La chica dormía profundamente pero al escuchar su nombre en algún lugar de sus sueños empezó a despertar…

Akane… - la segunda llamada fue fuerte y clara y ella despertó, al abrir sus ojos estos se toparon con dos deliciosos ojos azul azabache que conocía muy bien

¿Ranma?

Voy a hacer esto y espero que no me tires por esta misma ventana

Que… - solo lo vio acercarse y abrazarla tímidamente, de pronto se vio envuelta en su cuerpo que olía a aire de la noche – ¿que haces?

Perdóname…

…

Se que tu odias que siempre te tenga que envolver en las peleas de mis demás "_prometidas_" – poniendo un énfasis especial en esa palabra para dejar crédito de su desaprobación. – es injusto… para ambos, por favor, perdóname por siempre meterte en problemas.

no te preocupes – dijo mientras tranquila se recargaba en su hombro y ponía sus brazos en su espalda (MC3) – he empezado a acostumbrarme.

Así pasaron un par de minutos sintiendo muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero ellos estaban mucho mas seguros al menos a esa hora no había muchos que pudieran interrumpirlos. Pero el contacto tarde o temprano se debía romper.

Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya es tarde – dijo mientras tan lento como pudo se separaba de ella.

Si… hasta mañana.

Así el chico de la coleta salio tal y como había entrado. Ella no entendía de donde podría haber encontrado una manera tan dulce de disculparse…pero de alguna manera sabía que si él iba a disculparse de la misma forma, él podría hacerla enojar cuantas veces quisiera.

Continuara….

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de autora:_

_Oishii_

_Aquí sigo con el siguiente capitulo de una ladrona en Nerima, espero y les este gustando. Como ven Ukyou a la que siempre he defendido ahora la hago mi villana…y Moose tenía que darle una oportunidad también._

_No haré mas cometarios solo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo._

_**Me despido no sin antes seguirlos animando para descubrir el secreto de esta serie. Para cualquier duda o cometario solo dejenme un review yo estoy encantada siempre de recibirlos**_

_Mimi chan_

* * *

MC1Se que es muy triste pero dado que la mamá de Daniel no sale en toda la historia supongo que ya no vive. L 

MC2Oigan el es un detective no un artista marcial no tiene por que saber bajar del tejado Ok ��.

MC3Bueno digamos que el contacto físico entre ellos es mucho mas…activo .


	5. Capitulo 5

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

**_"Una Ladrona En Nerima"_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

**_Crossover Saint Tail & Ranma ½_**

**_Capitulo 5: Un Accidente Y Un Secreto._**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Al día siguiente Mimi simplemente desapareció, salio muy temprano antes de desayuno sin decir a nadie a donde iba, a Daniel no le paso por alto, quiso salir enseguida a buscarla, no sabía a donde se había metido y por alguna razón, eso le preocupaba (no es lindo ).

Aparte de los pensamientos del detective Mimi estaba en un bonito negocio de helados, en una cabina de teléfono.

¿Sara como esta todo por alli

Muy tranquilo querida amiga, no ha venido por ahora nadie a la capilla con algún problema lo que me reconforta mucho, bueno quizás…

Si, Sara.

Bueno hace un par de días vino por aquí Rina y pues… actuó solo como podía actuar Rina.

¿Rina…?

Si, le dio un ataque de celos al saber que tú y Daniel están juntos en Nerima.

En serio… pero ¿por que?

Pues vino a verme a preguntarme si no había visto a Daniel últimamente, pues tenia boletos para un partido de fútbol, y al decirle que estaba en Nerima puso el grito en el cielo, más cuando por descuido le comente que tu también estabas hay.

Cielos… espero y no haga ninguna tontería, no se por que se comporta así, yo… nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Eso no es lo que ella cree amiga.

Pues lo ciento, no es mi culpa, Jeje ella se lo busca.

Veo que estas de mucho mejor humor amiga.

Si, ayer habían pasado muchas cosas pero ya todo esta bien… pero bueno, llamo para pedirte consejo.

¿Que pasa?

Es sobre la misión…te contare… anoche.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La noche anterior antes de irse a acostar Mimi había estado espiando al maestro, subió por en medio de los paneles y lo vio como jugó un rato con sus tesoros, lo que a ella ciertamente se le hizo bastante desagradable, así estuvo por varios minutos, hasta que dejo todo y tomo una frazada gris y se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza y salio dando brincos de hay. Una vez el maestro se fue ella empezó a ver toda la habitación, inspeccionando el lugar y calibrando lo difícil que podía ser sacar la estatua de ese lugar. En teoría no iba a ser difícil sacarla de la habitación, el como ocultarla después era lo complicado, y más que no la descubrieran.

Todo el lugar parecía en desorden pero como ladrona ella sabia que todo estaba en justo orden para un ladrón, la estatua estaba cubierta por sensibles cuerdas casi invisibles, dejo caer una pequeña piedra que estaba en los paneles y como si una telaraña fuera las cuerdas la atraparon y vibro, en su minuto el maestro Happozai estaba de nuevo en su habitación vigilante de su tesoro, una vez no pudo ver a nadie y quito la piedra de la red y salio de nuevo, el maestro había entenado su oídos para poder escuchar la vibraron de esas cuerdas a distancia, poder tomarla sin que se diera cuenta iba a ser imposible, forzosamente tenía que planear algo para que el maestro no la detuviera, ese era al mayor reto del plan, con Daniel seria mas simple, pero no con el maestro Happozai.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

ladrón contra ladrón – solo dijo Sara al terminar su explicación Mimi.

así es, y él es muy bueno, además de peligroso, hasta donde me he dado cuenta nada aquí ha podido pararlo, no la familia con la que vive, ni la policía, ni nada por el estilo, es un hombre muy fuerte.

Ya lo veo, será muy complicado.

Lo se.

Creo que lo primero que hay que hacer es saber donde podemos ocultar la estatua, reconoces algún lugar seguro en Nerima.

La verdad, el lugar mas seguro en la cuidad creo que seria el mismo doyo Tendo.

Mmmm… pero como evitamos que él quiera recuperarla si la dejamos dentro del doyo

No lo se.

Quizás sea un bueno momento para utilizar la técnica de "_de cabeza_"

Tú lo crees…

Si, se que no hemos probado la técnica con una persona aun, pero los libros dicen que no tiene fallas.

Sara comenzó a explicarle los detalles de la técnica mientras ella escuchaba. Justo cuando Mimi hablaba, a la misma heladería entraba Daniel, pidió una soda de limón cansado de buscar y miro el local, su mirada topo con una cabina, donde se asomaban largos cabellos rojos, miro atentamente y vio unos ojos azules que no lo podían ver y una sonrisa conocida y se acerco con sigilo.

eso haré Sara va a ser tan divertido…

Mientras Mimi se ponía de acuerdo con su amiga, no noto como alguien se acercaba a su espalda, sin aviso puso sus manos en su cintura y apretó.

¡buuu¡- dijo haciendo brincar a la chica

Ahaaaa – grito ella y del otro lado Sara alejo el auricular y escucho después el grito de su amiga cuando volteo a ver quien la había asustado. - ¡Daniel!

Jaja, Jaja, Jaja te asuste, te asuste.

Gracioso – volvió a ponerse el auricular mientras el bromista huía – Sara…

Te asusto – dijo reprimiendo su risa.

No empieces tú también, ahora vera me las va a pagar.

Me llaman Mimi debo despedirme. Cuídate mucho por favor ten mucho cuidado.

No te preocupes, gracias por ayudare, eres un sol.

Anda, diviértete, y ten cuidado.

Lo tendré, hasta luego Sara.

Si, hasta luego Mimi.

Mimi salio de la cabina y miro al bromista sentado en una mesa y con una limonada y frente a él un helado de chocolate con tres bolas, ella se acerco amenazante mientras él se quedo hay quieto con una sonrisa divertida.

tú…

ofrenda de paz. – dijo entregándole el mantecado.

Te aprovechas solo por que sabes mis debilidades.

Pues… si – dijo sorbiendo de su limonada sin dejar de verla.

Ambos se sentaron y ella comenzó a comer su helado en compañía del joven detective, mirada muy fijamente por él. Daniel la veía con esa mirada tranquila, rara vez podía toparse con esa Mimi que tenía enfrente, la que simplemente se dejaba llevar un rato tranquilamente junto a él, por lo regular siempre que podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos terminaban en… "_conflictos_", era bueno eso, se sentía sin duda bien, él no podía negarse a si mismo que disfrutaba mucho estar con ella de esa manera, y de muchas mas.

y ¿que cuenta Sara? – dijo por fin antes de que más de sus pensamientos fueran a absórbelo a él mismo.

De hecho si tenía un par de noticias de Seikan.

¿No te dijo nada de St. Tail?

Como me diría algo de ella si se supone que ella esta aquí, además ¿porque tendría ella que saber algo?

Bueno, todos saben lo que pasa cuando St. Tail aparece – dijo un poco disgustado por el tono de voz de "_acaso estas sospechando de ella_" de Mimi – es… solo que estoy algo ansioso, me parece muy extraño que no me diga aun lo que planea, saber que es una estatua es muy útil pero, esa pista no me lleva a nada, ni aquí ni en Seikan han reportado el robo de una estatua, nos iremos el domingo, si ella no me ha avisado o ha hecho algo para ese día no se que voy a hacer.

Tranquilo – dijo y puso una mano sobre la de él en la mesa- estoy segura que esto se resolver antes de lo que imaginas, todo va a salir bien.

Gracias – dijo tomando su mano en esa posición – ¿siempre tienes algo agradable que decir?

Siempre, para mis amigos.

Pasaron solo un par de segundos así tomados de las manos antes de ser concientes de eso, en cuanto ambos lo notaron se soltaron algo nerviosos.

Y… - dijo él tratando se no crear un ambiente tenso – ¿cuales era las noticias de Seikan?

Ah, solo que Rina se ha enterado que estamos aquí.

¿Como?

Fue a ver a Sara y ella le dijo, dice que por "_descuido_" le dijo que yo estaba aquí también, así que imagina la escena que armo.

¿Por que?

Por que ha de ser, ella esta celosa de… - se tapo la boca para no continuar.

De ti. – finalizo él lo que ella no se atrevió a decir mientras se sonrojaba un poco al igual que la chica de cabello cobrizo.

… - no sabía que decir, él sabía también que Rina pensaba "cosas" de ellos – tu sabes… ella…ella siempre esta teniendo ideas erróneas de nosotros dos.

Si… lo se. – dijo él sin levantar aun el rostro.

"_ella siempre ha tenido ideas erróneas de nosotros_" Daniel empezaba a preguntarse que tan erróneas eran las idea de Rina de ellos dos, de alguna manera Rina podía ver cosa en el que ni él mismo podía, Rina sabia que e a él le agradaba ella, que le agradaba en todas las maneras posibles estar con ella, eso ella lo sabia muy bien, quizá por ello estaba celosa, pero realmente no le importaba mucho lo que podía pensar Rina al respecto de eso, eso sólo le convenía a él y punto, quizá por eso ella no le podía caer bien del todo, sabía que nunca se rendiría con él, pero que podía hacer él, no era algo que él pudiera evitar.

_"O las correctas"_ Mimi sabía que Rina era mucho mas analítica que cualquier persona, mucho mas que Daniel. Ella sabía cosas que nadie, pero en todas esas verdades que ella conocía había un terrible defecto, no podía probarlas. Rina sabía que a ella le agradaba Daniel, quizás mas que eso, que a "ambas" les agradaba, aun solo una pudiera en verdad demostrárselo… a veces no entendía sus celos, bueno como St. Tail lo entendía, él simplemente no paraba de pensar en ella de esa forma, pero de Mimi… ella solo podía pensar eso si Daniel fuera de plano muy masoquista, ellos la pasaban discutiendo y peleando a todas horas cuando estaban juntos, a instigación de él o de ella pero siempre peleando… acaso… ¿lo seria?

La tensión en la mesa comenzaba a cumularse mientras el hielo se derretía.

¿como vamos a conseguir agua caliente en una heladería? – dijo una linda pelirroja de ropa húmeda entrando al local.

Deja de quejarte, nunca estas de acuerdo con lo que digo, deja de llevarme la contraria. Además tú tienes la culpa por pelear con el estupido de Kuno tan cerca de las tuberías.

Yo no tengo la culpa que el me haya retado y que haya roto la toma ¿o si?

No, claro que no, tú nunca tienes la culpa de nada verdad.

Deja de molestarme Akane.

Yo, tu eres el que siempre me molesta – en medio de su pelea Akane pudo ver a dos chicos conocidos sentados en una de las mesas, - Mimi, Daniel que sorpresa.

Akane – dijo Mimi mucho mas aliviada por poder salir de esa enredada situación que estaba creando – ¿que haces aquí tan temprano, paso algo.

Nada importante, solo el baka aquí, tuvo una pelea y rompió las tomas de agua inundando todo el primer piso, el director cancelo la clase de hoy

Oye¡ - dijo Ranma defendiéndose – yo no rompí las tomas fue el estupido de Kuno.

Tú peleabas con él no es así, así que también es tu culpa

Ya te dije que no es cierto.

Si lo es.

Siéntense – dijo Daniel parándose de la mesa – iré por un par de helados mas si les parece.

Si – dijo mas tranquila Akane- aunque quizá seria bueno que fueran tres aquí mi "amiga" tiene debilidad por los helados.

Cállate – dijo refunfuñando.

Mimi se quedo callada solo un segundo estudiando a la chica mojada de ropa china que estaba sentada delante de ella discutiendo con Akane, estaba segura de que Ranma llevaba la misma ropa en la mañana, cuando Ranma sintió la mirada penetrante de la chica sobre él la miro Mimi no aparto la mirada de ella.

¿que pasa? – dijo él a la chica de cabello rojo

¿tú… eres Ranma? – dijo muy confusa.

Si.

Bueno…. Solo que seas muy bueno en disfraces no lo entiendo.

Solo diré que es una larga, larga, larga historia – dijo mientras Daniel llegaba con los helados a la mesa.(MC1)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aquella tarde muy a regaña dientes el papá de Daniel lo llevo consigo a una de las convenciones a las que estaba acudiendo, dijo que era por su bien, y que quizá le seria muy útil, versaba sobre "_investigación detectivesca prolongada_"(MC2) . Los papas de Mimi aun no regresaban de la convención, Akane y Ranma entrenaban en el doyo, los padres de Ranma y Akane estaban en el salón jugando Shogy, Nabiki no estaba y Kasumi preparaba la cena, Mimi por ende estaba sola, sentada al filo del estanque mirando el cielo, estaba naranja y rojo espolvoreado de ligeras nubes, que no traerían lluvia solo hasta un par de días. No había hallado que hacer, Happozai estaba jugando en su habitación así que ni siquiera como St. Tail podía hacer algo, eso le había dado un rato para pensar un poco, para pensar muy seriamente.

_"los cambios que esperas no han llegado aun, espéralos con felicidad, tus temores son infundados"_. ¿Que significaba eso? Ella seguía con esa sensación por dentro, la sensación de que pronto todo cambiaria y mucho, ella estaba casi segura que eso tenía que ver con Daniel e inevitablemente con Siniestra. Ella aun a pesar de todo, se sentía mas insegura que nunca, había hablado con él, y esa platica la hacia ver que a pesar de todo nunca estaría lista para ese día… pensó que si él la apreciaba en ese momento el golpe seria menos duro para ambos, tristemente veía que había cometido un error que eso causaba justamente lo contrario.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Daniel…

Si dime Mimi – dijo mientras venia de camino a casa ese día y Akane y Ranma seguían discutiendo adelante, él que el tendero de la heladería le hubiera invitado un helado extra y él lo hubiera aceptado, vio una expresión muy extraña que Mimi había tenido los últimos minutos.

¿Que pasara cuando atrapes a siniestra? – Mimi no había podido evitar en pensar en eso, ellos de pronto eran tan buenos amigos, de una día para otro, ellos ya no peleaban como desesperados cada vez que se quedaban juntos, lo hacían solo tal y como Ranma y Akane ahora lo hacían, con el mismo sentimiento, pero eso no dejaba St. Tai fuera del camino solo por eso.

No lo se – dijo sin poner demasiada seriedad en el asunto.

Debes tener una idea – dijo muy seria a diferencia del chico.

¿Como cual según tú? – dijo mirándola tranquilo a pesar de que en la mirada de Mimi se pintaba una expresión aun mas fría cada segundo _"le importa mucho…"_

¿La odiaras?

No – dijo enseguida como si lo hubieran casi empujado.

¿Como lo sabes? – dijo ella sin quitar esa amarga expresión.

Bueno, ella tiene motivos muy distintos a los de una ladrona cualquiera, yo lo se desde un principio, ella no es una ladrona cualquiera, hasta donde se, ella realmente no ha robado nada… para si misma. Todas las cosas que ella ha robado terminan en manos de otra persona, en todas las ocasiones me he dado cuanta que ella solo esta devolviendo las cosas a su verdadero dueño

Pero ella te ha estado mintiendo – dijo agachando su cabeza _"yo te he estado mintiendo" _– si lo ves desde un punto de vista, el que ella se oculte para hacer lo que hace es una mentira para ti, quizá lo hace por que…

… - no supo que decir _"a ella realmente le importa mucho que es lo que yo piense acerca de ella "_ - ¿a que quieres llegar?

Daniel…a ti no te gustan las mentiras ¿verdad?

No, no me gustan, creo que a nadie le gustan.

¿Yo no podría mentirte verdad? – dijo volteándolo a ver solo de reojo y volviendo la cara al piso enseguida.

No… tú… tú no… quizás una mentira tuya… si me importaría – dijo tratando de mirarla sin poder decir mas pues llegaban ya a las puertas el doyo Tendo _"pero supongo que a ti… bueno a ti… a ti podría perdonártelo"_ – no pienses cosas - dijo mirando delante de nuevo – lo que tenga que pasar pasara, ya veremos que pasa cuando llegue el momento.

¿Te importaría por que…? – dijo solo soltando la pregunta al aire

… por que tú y yo somos amigos – dijo tratando de responder antes que ella agregara más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_" por que tú y yo somos amigos …como no me di cuenta que lo que yo quería lograr con esta amistad me estaba llevando mas allá de lo que yo pudiera controlar, de lo que él pudiera controlar, creo que debí seguir siendo sólo la chiquilla odiosa que era indiferente para él, al menos ya no le dolería igual"_

¿oye estas bien? – dijo aun voz a su lado, subió la mirada para ver los cándidos ojos de Akane mirándola con cierta preocupación, noto sólo entonces que un par de lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos – ¿te pasa algo?

No – dijo apresurada tomando agua del estanque y llevándola a la cara – solo pensaba

Oye, alguna ve has practicado kempo – dijo llevando sus manos a su espalda.

En realidad, no.

Bueno a veces es bueno para… no pensar demasiado en algo y… bueno aun me queda un poco de energía y Ranma y yo…bueno nosotros ya terminamos.

En serio – dijo y se asomo al doyo viendo a Ranma tirado en el piso con un mazo en la cabeza – bueno….

Ah nosotros siempre terminamos nuestra practica así – dijo riendo nerviosa ; (esa es suya no mía aunque yo también la haría.

Bueno…no se kempo pero si te interesa un juego de agilidad podría ayudarte.

En serio, eso estaría bien.

Así unos minutos después Mimi Akane y Ranma estaban en el doyo listos.

Te vez bien así – dijo Akane casualmente.

¿Ah?

El peinado te favorece – dijo con el mismo tono.

Ah – ella se había atado su cabello en una coleta alta, tal y como St. Tail – bueno es mucho mas cómodo.

Ambas comenzaron a brincar y danzar por todo el doyo, Ranma se había quedado mirando, estaba acostumbrado al ver a Akane, ella había mejorado con el tiempo, no tanto como él pero eso era imposible, sin importar que hiciera ella nunca lograría alcanzarloMC3 , y ahora lo veía a Mimi tampoco lograría atraparla nunca, ella era muy ágil, quizás mucho mas rápida y ágil que Shampoo y eso ya era mucho, tenía movimientos mucho mejores que los de una gimnasta, y era muy rápida, si ella practicara algún arte seguro lo haría muy bien.

Mientras en casa Daniel y su papá habían llegado de la convención, a decir verdad se salieron temprano, Daniel no había puesto el más mínimo interés, y eso había hecho a su papá sacarlo de hay. Daniel no había podido quitar esa expresión de pesar que le había causado el comportamiento de su amiga. Al entrar enseguida por toda al casa se oyó el eco de la risa de Mimi y Akane, la de Mimi era inconfundible para él, venían del doyo enseguida quiso saber que había logrado sacar el buen humor de su compañera.

Mimi y Akane se movían por todo el doyo en un buen compás, Mimi escapaba de su alcance con mucha facilidad, mientras Akane a duras penas le seguía el paso, pero era divertido de todos modos, al menos no era tan arrogante como Ranma y veía que también se divertía con el calentamiento.

Daniel se acerco al doyo atraído por el ruido de la risa de las chicas adentro. Mimi gritaba y llegaba a sus oídos "derecha… izquierda… más alto".

¿que están haciendo? – dijo para si antes de abrir la puerta del doyo, al abrir vio un espectáculo conocido y al mismo tiempo sorprendente, había delante de él una chica de larga coleta y cabello rojizo saltando alto.

Mimi brinco encima de Akane gritando en medio de risas "más alto _moto… moto"_en medio de risas, pero al mirar abajo para ver donde caería vio a un chico de cabello negro que la miraba asombrado, reacciono rápido_ "tonta él esta viendo a St. Tail". _Ella no supo entonces que hacer y callo al piso fuertemente, solo oyó como su tobillo crujió de una forma brusca y no pensó en nada mas, solo se llevo las manos al cabello y arranco la cinta que lo detenía, cayendo este sobre su espalda y hombros.

Mimi – dijeron los tres alarmados al verla caer así.

¿Estás bien? – dijo enseguida Daniel agachándose a ella siendo el mas próximo.

No se preocupen, estoy bien – dijo tratando de ponerse en pie pero cayendo enseguida al piso el tobillo en verdad le dolía.

Mimi –dijo Daniel y la tomo en la caída

Cielos, mi tobillo – dijo enseguida quejándose.

Vamos, te curaremos – dijo Akane – Kasumi – grito.

Sin decir mas ambos chicos salieron buscando a Kasumi en la cocina, Daniel tomo a Mimi en brazos y sin decir mas la cargo sacándola del doyo, Mimi enseguida no supo que hacer, no era la primera vez que él la tomaba si, pero no podía evitar en un sola no ponerse terriblemente nerviosa por diferentes razones.

oye… - dijo tratando de decir algo.

Ni una palabra, no me importa que me digas no te bajare

Dentro de una minuto todos estaban en la habitaron de Akane, Kasumi con cuidado vendaba su pie, habían llamado al doctor Tofú, pero solo su contestadota respondió.

tranquila pequeña, esto durara hasta mañana temprano que podrán ir a ver al doctor Tofú y todo estará bien.

Si el doctor Tofú es el mejor, cuando pueda ponerte una mano encima estarás como si no te hubiera pasado nada – dijo muy animada Akane.

En serio… que bueno – dijo el estar lastimada le había preocupado eso no era nada bueno para su misión.

Estas segura Akane – dijo alarmado el chico que no la había dejado un solo minuto, Daniel podía ser muy protector a veces – parece que se hubiera hecho en verdad daño.

Si seguro, el doctor es el mejor, tiene manos mágicas – dijo Kasumi con su usual sonrisa antes de intervenir Akane.(MC4)

Si seguro no te preocupes tanto – dijo Ranma de la misma manera solo teniendo sus manos en la nuca.

Pareces muy preocupado Daniel – dijo Nabiki que había visto la manera de molestarlos un poco y nunca perdía la oportunidad – seguro que ustedes no son mas que amigos.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Claro que si ¡solo somos amigos! – dijeron los dos al unísono muy fuerte.

Bien, bien, les creo, tranquilos tampoco es para que se alteren.

Nabiki ya déjalos en paz – dijo defendiéndolos Akane.

Bueno chicos es hora de dormir. – dijo Kasumi mientras guardaba todo en su botiquín.

Si Kasumi – dijeron todos en coro.

Ambas hermanas de Akane salieron dejando a los cuatro chicos...

oye ¿por que no te quedas a dormir aquí? – dijo Akane – estarías mucho mas cómoda en mi cama, yo tengo la culpa de lo que te paso.

No digas eso Akane, esto solo fue un accidente.

Por favor, yo me sentiría mejor si lo hicieras.

Akane…

Anda, por favor, no quiero sentirme culpable el resto de la noche.

Está bien, me quedare aquí.

Vamos Daniel – dijo Ranma al chico que simplemente no se había despegado de ella, en algún lado de si mismo se sintió identificado con él. – ella estará bien, vayamos a dormir.

Esta bien – dijo algo sonrojado _"supongo que soy algo obvio a veces"_ – estarás bien verdad. – dijo mirándola preocupado.

Si, no te preocupes – dijo sonrojada por la penetrante mirada de su amigo.

Segura – dijo aun mas cerca, lo que la hizo agachar a ella el rostro.

Si, segura – dijo aun agachada, ocultándose.

Esta bien Mimi – dijo y sin pensarlo siquiera simplemente se acerco a ella y puso un beso en su frente mientras ella se puso del todo escarlata – hasta mañana.

Ambos chicos salieron así de la habitación dejando a Mimi en donde estaba, una vez cerrada la puerta solo pudo levantar el rostro y ver las sombras detrás de ella alejarse lentamente. _"Daniel…"_

él es dulce – dijo Akane cuando estuvieron solas y su color en la chica pelirroja empezaba a volver a la normalidad.

Ah – dijo saliendo de su ensueño.

Y muy protector contigo.

Bueno…él es protector desde que lo conozco pero nunca lo había sido conmigo… todo lo contrario.

Pues él se ha estado portando muy amable desde que llegaron.

Si verdad – dijo sin dejar de mirar la puerta – él… creo que ha cambiado, desde que somos amigos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¿Desde cuando son amigos? – dijo Ranma antes de que el chico bajara por las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

¿Ah?

¿Que desde cuando son amigos? Digo…ustedes se tratan con mucha confianza.

Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace un año, pero somos amigos…desde ayer.

Ah… y… ¿como lo logras?

¿qué?

Pues tú sabes…el beso.

No lo se – dijo solamente, realmente no lo había pensado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia ya lo había hecho era solo que de pronto… - de pronto eso fue lo… correcto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

en serio no deberías molestarte.

Nada, ya te lo dije, tú dormirás en mi cama, yo puedo pasar a noche en este futon – dijo mientras lo desenrollaba en le piso – estoy acostumbrada y es mejor para tu pie, puedes lastimarte en el piso sin intención.

Muchas gracias Akane

Mimi – dijo sentándose en la cama mientras ella se trenzaba el pelo.

Si.

Ahora podrías contarme que son tus misiones – Akane no había podido descifrar eso, tenía una sospecha, con respecto a cosas que había hecho desde que había llegado y cosas que ya había dicho Daniel.

Akane … - de pronto quería decirle, seria una alivio tan grande poder decirse lo a alguien mas, a alguien que pudiera comprenderla, que pudiera ayudarla, necesitaba ayuda para su misión, pero algo por dentro la obligo a no hacerlo, de alguna manera sentía que al decirlo la afectaba a ella en su mentira, bajó su mirada melancólica como si inspeccionara el vendaje en su tobillo – alguna vez has tenido algo dentro de ti, un secreto tan importante que sabes que lastimaría a alguien si lo dijeras.

No…solo se lo que es tener un secreto por dentro que te lastima a ti misma – dijo sin evitar un velo en su propia mirada al pensar en sus sentimientos.

Mi secreto se parece mucho a eso – dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras – si yo te dijera que es una misión supongo que de alguna manera eso podría llegar a oídos de Daniel y nunca me lo perdonaría, si el lo supiera él sería la persona a la que mas lastimaría y nunca permitiría eso, yo nunca lastimaría a Daniel, lo entiendes, sabes por que no te lo puedo decir.

Yo no se lo diré.

De un modo u otro se enterara, por ello solo yo debo saber esto, se que seria una gran alivio para mi si alguien mas lo supiera pero no debo hacerlo, me entiendes.

Esta bien – dijo decidida a no importunarla mas al ver sus ojos cristalizarse, aun así lo que acaba de decirle le hacia tener una sospecha aun mas grande – lo entiendo.

Gracias Akane – dijo acostándose en la cama sin intención de decir algo más -Buenas noches.

Buenas noches – dijo Akane y apago la luz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche comenzó a correr lentamente, en la habitación de Daniel él aun permanecía despierto, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para solo dejarlas ir y dormir, el comportamiento de Mimi en la tarde, lo frágil que ella era para él ahora. Tal y como había sido en sus brazos esa noche. Aun podía sentir su crespo y lacio cabello en su pecho, su mirada tratando de evitarlo a toda costa, tratando de ocultarse de él, ella estaba tan intimidada por lo cerca que ellos habían estado, no era la primera vez que ellos estaban juntos o tocándose, pero ella se sentía muy intimidada, al contrario él había empezado solo a sentirlo… correcto… de alguna manera él sabía que estar con ella aun de ese modo se sentía correcto, incluso ese beso lo había sido, él empezaba a darse cuenta de cosas, él disfrutaba de eso, le gustaba tenerla así, no sabía bien a bien que significaba, estaba muy cerca de una palabra, pero no quería pronunciarla, nunca había querido, siempre pensó que nunca lograría algo así, no con ella y ahora, súbitamente solo en un día, esa niña, irascible, que solo aun semana atrás parecía que lo odiaba, es niña que ahora era su mejor amiga, lo estaba llevando mas allá de la amistad… pero ella…

De pronto recordó a Mimi justo al abrir la puerta del doyo, verla así delante de él, saltando llena de gracilidad. _"si ella"_

descuidada – dijo para si tapándose con la sabana y de alguna manera después de un tiempo el sueño lo atrapo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En la habitación de arriba, una chica se revolvía inquieta en al cama

Daniel no…

Mimi comenzó a hablar en suelo. Tenía una pesadilla, una muy recurrente.

Mimi estaba en un gran salón lleno de luz, con su disfraz, delante de ella estaba Daniel, mirándola, con tanta luz era imposible que él no pudiera ver quien era ella, la miraba con una mirada tan fría y tan triste, con un gran dolor vio una lagrima resbalar por la mejilla del joven detective y una palabra salio de su boca.

mentirosa – dijo mientras ella quiso avanzar a él y sus piernas no le respondieron – me mentiste, todo este tiempo, me has mentido.

Daniel… perdóname.

No, me has mentido, todo este tiempo mentiste, todo el tiempo me engañaste, por que nunca me lo dijiste, dímelo.

Daniel perdóname, yo no podía decírtelo, yo no podía decirte que yo… que yo soy Siniestra.

Te odio – dijo mirándola de nuevo con rencor en su mirada, esa mirada que la clavo en el piso – te odio – él comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella.

Daniel por favor perdóname, yo no podía decírtelo, no podía, yo no podía decirte que yo soy Siniestra, que yo soy St. Tail 

En el suelo todo su disfraz empieza a hacerse jirones cayendo al piso, todo el lugar se volvía oscuro de nuevo y lo perdía por completo de vista.

Daniel… Daniel – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de hacerlo volver pero solo era cubierta por la oscuridad – Daniel…

Mimi, Mimi, despierta – una voz la llamo en la oscuridad y cerro sus ojos…

En la cama ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, y vio a Akane delante de ella mirándola muy asombrada, ella se levanto y la miro igual.

Mimi – dijo tratando de no parecer alterada- hablas dormida.

… eso la dejo helada el solo decir hablas dormida quería decir que ella había escuchado su sueño, que ella había oído algo – ¿que oíste?

Yo soy Siniestra…yo soy St. Tail.

A… aka… Akane - dijo muy asustada a penas y pudo recobrar el habla – yo…

Tú eres…tú eres…

Yo…

No quise, yo solo te oí asustada en tu sueño, no quise oírte.

No – dijo muy asustada y quiso levantarse alejarse de ella como su primer instinto, ella sabía, ella sabía la verdad, Daniel se enteraría, él la odiaría, pronto, él la odiaría - no puede ser, no puede ser.

Mimi – dijo sosteniéndola de lao brazos para no dejarla irse – tranquila.

No, Akane, no es lo que tú piensas yo no.

Te entiendo, me di cuanta desde hace poco, cosas que tu hiciste, esconderte entre los paneles y ver de esa forma al maestro, la forma en la que tu te mueves, las cosa que Daniel a dicho de ti,

Akane…

No diré nada, te lo juro Mimi, no tengas miedo.

Akane… - dijo a chica y por fin solo puso soltarse por entero y empezar a llorar en el pecho de Akane que la abrazo conciliadora – por favor por lo que más quieras, no se lo digas a nadie, Daniel va a odiarme por favor, no le digas a nadie.

Tranquila no le diré a nadie, lo juro Mimi, lo juro.

Mimi solo se limito a echarse a llorar mas fuerte, estuvo así durante mucho rato, llorando, después de eso Akane hizo demasiadas preguntas, no tenía caso seguir callando las respuestas, así paso toda la noche, Mimi le explico todo lo que significaba ser Siniestra, he incluso el motivo para estar en Nerima.

Continuara…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora:

_Oishii_

_espero y les este gustando el fic, ya vamos para lo interesante dentro de los fics de St. Tail la misión, espero y les guste mucho, que tal el agregado de la nueva aliada de Mimi a mi me ha gustado bastante. no creo que nadie as que Akane en todo Nerima sea mejor._

_Sigo en pie con el reto quien a detectado algo raro en el modo de hablar de Daniel vamos anímense díganmelo, quizás den en lo cierto vamos aun tengo la canción y el video clip deAnata ni aitakuteles aseguro que es una canción preciosa, vamos._

_**Cuídense mucho y ya saben cualquier comentario o aclaración de mi ficsolo dejenme un review me encanta recibirlos**_

_Mimi chan_

* * *

MC1Cielos me acabo de dar cuenta de que Mimi no la había visto nunca convertida…es decir convertido 

MC2Que cruel es su papá a veces con el no lo creen ;-)

MC3Odio este egocentrismo de Ranma pero digamos que sin eso Ranma no sería Ranma, no es así. )

MC4no piensen mal, aunque se oye gracioso que ella lo diga no lo creen.


	6. Capitulo 6

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_**"Una Ladrona En Nerima"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**Crossover Saint Tail & Ranma ½**_

_**Capitulo 6: Misión.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Viernes**

Al día siguiente toda la casa se lleno de ruido desde muy temprano, lo usual acompañado de las risas, Kasumi podía oír las risas divertidas y hasta felices que venia de dos chicas en el salón del té, de hecho las había escuchado desde la noche anterior.

Akane y Mimi estaban en el salón de té hablando, lo había hecho durante toda la noche, se les podía ver cara de desvelado pero se veían muy contentas, más Mimi el poder quitarse un peso de encima era un gran alivio, solo por dentro esperaba eso no jugara en su contra más adelante. Pero en ese momento esa tranquilidad y alegría podía inundar toda la casa.

Entonces necesitas sacarlo de la casa – dijo Akane ya en voz más baja.

Si, necesito enviarle la nota verdadera y tiene que estar lejos, pero no se como hacerlo no se me ocurre nada.

Debe haber alguna manera.

Si pero tengo que encontraba pronto, nos iremos el domingo por la mañana solo tengo esta noche y la de mañana.

Entiendo.

Muy buenos días – entro Kasumi tan sonriente como siempre con su bandeja y te verde – veo que están muy contentas me alegro, como te sientes de tu pie Mimi.

Mucho mejor Kasumi muchas gracias.

Akane, es que no piensas ir hoy la escuela.

Es que el estupido de Ranma rompió las tuberías y no las pudieron reparar ayer por completo así que nos dijeron que podíamos faltar un día más.

Quien les dijo eso?

Ah el director paso contando por todo Nerima por la mañana, no lo escuchaste?

Ah era el hombre extraño del ukelele no pensé que ese fuera su director.

Si el es.

Bueno en ese caso supongo que podrán llevar ustedes mismo a Mimi a ver al doctor Tofú. Aunque yo podría acompañarlos.

¡**NO**! – dijo ella en el acto ante la mirada sorprendida de Akane. – no te preocupes Kasumi seguro Daniel y Ranma pueden acompañarnos a verlo.

Buenos días – dijo uno mas en la puerta.

Mimi volteo con una sonrisa de autentica felicidad a Daniel quien la miro en el acto y vio esa luz en su mirada, lo que le hubiera pasado entre ayer y hoy debía ser muy bueno, ella lucia simplemente radiante.

adelante Daniel – dijo Kasumi y el se sentó a un lado de Mimi – enseguida serviré el desayuno. Akane por favor ve a llamar a Ranma al doyo, dile que ya es hora de desayunar.

Si Kasumi – dijo levantándose con dirección al doyo.

Los chicos permanecieron de nuevo a solas en el salón del té y callados, él solo la miro de pronto divertido y dijo más para si que quizás para ella.

Descuidada.

Ahmmm – dijo confusa volteándolo a ver.

Se que eres muy ágil, lo eres en deportes, pero ayer te sobrepasaste, brincaste muy alto seguro por eso caíste mal, - dijo y tomo un té que había servido Kasumi antes de ir a la cocina – quien crees que eres Siniestra. Descuidada.

Ahaaaa Jaja, jaja, jaja, jaja – dijo riendo nerviosa por su cometario – si, tienes razón.

Akane se quedo de nuevo tras la puerta del salón de té, ellos se veían tan bien juntos, ese gesto entre divertido y desenfadado de Daniel iba bien con la dulzura de los ojos de ella. Se pregunto por un minuto que podía decir de Ranma y ella la gente que los miraba, quizá decían que pésima pareja hacían un chico tan arrogante y aun chica tan temperamental, pero que importaba eso en realidad, ella sentía algo por ese arrogante y nada podía hacer. "_Es tan fácil sentir miedo_…" Akane miro a Mimi y se dio cuenta que sus temores no eran infundados, cierto ella no era una mala persona pero estaba mintiendo, igual que ella, era tan fácil y daba tanto miedo, era solo tomar una decisión era la decisión de decir la verdad y ser feliz o perder a la persona que mas amas.

buuu.

Ahaaaa – brinco y fue acallada rápido por una mano y sintió una persona a su espalda, la áspera piel de un chico, se recargo contra la pared de piel detrás de ella, esa pared de piel brillante y calida después del entrenamiento, después la mano que la calo se apoyo gentil en su hombro. - ¡Ranma!

Oye, eso se te esta haciendo costumbre. – dijo y se recargo en su hombro sobre su propia mano

No digas tonterías, es solo que ellos… bueno ellos lucen bien juntos y eso me hizo pensar cosas.

Que cosas?

No lo entenderías.

Así su cuerpo se relajo y el se tenso en el acto el cuerpo de ella pequeño y frágil contra el suyo de alguna manera le hacía también pensar cosas.

chicos vamos, eso no es bueno con el estomago vació.

Nabiki- dijeron los dos.

Así la mediana de la familia entro al salón con la pareja detrás algo sonrojada y molesta y el desayuno reunió a todos en la casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

lista.

Cielos¡ - dijo ella levantándose de la camilla brincando en el piso – estoy como si nada, fantástico.

Te lo dije, el doctor Tofú es el mejor.

Muchas gracias doctor Tofú – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia ante el doctor.

No te preocupes pequeña, fue un placer, además todos los amigos de Ranma y Akane son mis amigos. Ahora estas lista para el cotillon de los Cheldont

El cotillon de los Cheldont

Claro el cotillon de Piccolee.

Claro el cotillon de Piccollee – dijo Akane mirando a la pelirroja con alegría – es esta noche, tu y Daniel podrían ir con nosotros, que te parece?

Esta noche – repitió Mimi entendiendo en el acto, _"claro es el motivo perfecto para sacar a Daniel del doyo Tendo y actuar"_ – suena fantástico, me encantaría ir, si, Daniel, tu quieres ir? – dijo mirándolo esperanzada.

Ahmmm no lo se, no tenemos algo que ponernos para eso, es muy elegante.

Vamos podemos ir de compras- dijo ella insistente.

Si Daniel, anímate seguro será divertido – reitero Akane.

Vaya, yo pensé que no tenías ánimos de ir – dijo Ranma a un lado de ella con las manos en la nuca. – la semana pasada cuado nos invito no parecías muy animada.

Vamos, es mas por ellos que por nosotros – dijo y se colgó coqueta de su brazo – además estoy segura de que Piccolee querrá ver a mis "_tres_" hermanas, con ese vestido de holanes y moños rosas seguro se vería preciosa la ultima.

No digas tonterías, tú sabes que no me gusta ponerme ropa de mujer a menos de que en verdad lo necesite, y que vendí ese vestido par apagar la batalla en la escuelaMC1 . – dijo molesto mientras ella reía divertida.

Ahmmm pensé que solo tenías dos hermanas – dijo Daniel de pronto.

Ah, es una larga historia que no vale la pena.

Anda vamos anímate Daniel – dijo Mimi aun mirándolo ilusionada – si?

Bueno – dijo exhalando un suspiro – si tú quieres esta bien.

Ahaaaa – dijo brincando y por ultimo colgándose de su cuellos – gracias.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los adultos y los jóvenes se habían dividido. Las chicas buscando en los almacenes algún vestido bonito, Mimi y Akane se separaron aun mas hacia una sección en especial, ninguno de las dos podía despegar su vista de los albos y níveos vestidos de novia con recuerdos tristes y alegres.

hay algo exótico en los vestidos de novia como estos no, no son iguales en nada a los orientales – dijo Akane viendo lentejuelas y holanes de apariencia suave y cómoda, lo eran, lo sabia. Se sacudió un poco la cabeza – pero no creo que sean los indicados para este evento.

Son muy bellos aun así, a mi me gustan mucho – dijo recordando la mirada de Daniel sobre ella la ultima vez que la vio con n vestido de esos – pero no estoy segura de que me gusten mucho para esta ocasión.

Ni a mi tampoco, no son precisamente mis favoritos, además yo no lo necesito.

Y eso por que?

Bueno, digamos que ya tengo un propio – dijo agachando la mirada y apartándose del aparador, Mimi la siguió enseguida preocupada – sabes hace un par de meses ese…. Ranma y yo estuvimos a punto de casarnos.

Que? – dijo muy asombrada.

Nosotros… bueno una vez… paso algo hermoso y una vez y yo pensé que podría ser estupendo casarme con él pero… creo que él no opinaba lo mismo.

El se negó a casarse contigo…?

Bueno… él no estaba precisamente consiente cuando todo paso pero, no, podría decirse que él no se negó a casarse…solo… esas víboras… Shampoo Ukyou, Kodashi, ellas lo echaron todo a perder.

Son peores de lo que pensé entonces.

No las conoces, Bueno, no hagas caso eso ya paso hace mucho es mejor olvidarlo.

Siguieron caminando lejos de esos aparadores y encontraron a toda la familia reunida en un punto discutiendo y se acercaron.

me niego a ponerme un traje de pingüino, me siento terriblemente incomodo – dijo Ranma en lo alto. (MC2)

yo no quiero ir como si trajera el uniforme de la escuela.

Es definitivo yo me niego – dijo Ranma cruzado de brazos.

Bien ustedes ganan – dijo el señor Shoun – china o japonesa.

China – dijeron los chicos.

Japonesa. – dijeron las chicas.

China y japonesa bien, bien. (MC3) – dijo y soltó un poco mas de dinero y se repartieron todos de nuevo.

Bien – dijeron ellas que no habían podido ni opinar – china o japonesa. – dijeron y se miraron – Japonesa – y así emprendieron camino tras Kasumi y Nabiki.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Para la noche todos en el doyo Tendo se preparaban para salir, solo el maestro Happozai se excuso y dijo que tenía importantes cosas que hacer (si aja�� como si robar ropa interior de verdad fuera importante).

Todas las chicas se arreglaron en la habitación de Kasumi, incluso Mimi pidió mas ayuda de ella que de su mama a la que su papá era quien la peinaba esa noche. (Lo reconozco me gusta la pareja de los papás de Mimi son tan dulces) así todo un desfile de chicas de kimonos variados y bien peinabas a la manera mas tradicional empezó a salir de la habitación de Kasumi.

no me veo extraña – dijo la pelirroja inquieta.

Para nada Mimi te vez muy bien.

Gracias, es solo que nunca me visto así y me siento algo extraña.

Pero te vez tan linda, afortunadamente convencí a Kasumi que te verías mucho mas linda sin recogerte el cabello

Y bien estas lista para esta noche.

Si lo tengo todo planeado, solo necesito enviarle la nota a Daniel.

Eso déjamelo a mí, no te preocupes.

En serio

Si claro, es todo un placer ayudarte.

Te lo agradezco tanto Akane.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras para ir al salón de té, y vieron hay a los que ya estaban listos, estos eran los chicos, esas dos elegantes figuras de traje chino les quitaron el aliento.

Ranma…

Daniel…

Ranma venia de un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que era atravesada por un dragón negro de ojos rojos, que de alguna manera resaltaba todo el atuendo, con su cabello bien ordenado, sin nada mas, a decir verdad ante esos ojos marrones que lo miraban no le hacia falta nada mas. Nada diferente para el chico de al lado que venían con un traje muy parecido, de un pantalón azul añil y una camisa blanca que tenía un lobo de perfil afilado y ojos entre negros y verdes tales como los suyos, su cabello rebelde y desalineado en un aparente orden no le hacia falta de verdad nada mas.

me siento tan extraño vestido así.

Pero es cómodo no es si – dijo el chico mas alto a su lado.

Si, pero eso no evita que me sienta extraño – dijo y miro las escaleras las encontró entonces, un simple sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Que…. – Ranma mío el mismo lugar, la reacción no pudo evitar fuera la misma.

Daniel la miro bajar como si fuera en cámara lenta las escaleras, nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera, se veía simplemente hermosa, ella venía con un kimono blanco de flores rosas y obi rosa, con cintas blancas, los zapatos tradicionales y su largo cabello trenzado tras su espalda, una rosa blanca en su oreja izquierda todo enmarcado en ojos azules con una suave sombra rosada y brillo en los labios.

Los otros ojos azules del doyo Tendo veían casi extasiado a la chica que bajaba al lado de la primera, con un kimono negro de rosas rojas y obi rojo con cintas rojas, en su cabello negro azulado venía prendada una rosa roja en su oreja derecha cerca de su ojos marrones que tenían sombras pardas que le daban aun mas luz a su de por si hermosa mirada y una suave capa de brillo sobre sus labios.

Ambas chicas llegaron a tierra y ambas trataron de no ser tan obvias en su expresión, Akane dijo entonces:

yo estaré honrada de mi pareja esta noche – dijo y avanzo al chico de azul – te vez muy bien Daniel

gracias.

Mimi solo sonrió aliviada, el que Daniel no fuera su pareja esa noche le hacia mucho más fáciles las cosas, aun que por dentro en verdad le hubiera gustado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Oh este es tan hermoso – dijo Akane tomando u kimono rojo y negro que le había atraído desde el aparador – no lo crees?

Si es muy bonito Akane. – dijo la pelirroja a su lado.

Nee, una chica tan desgarbada como tu se vería igual con cualquier cosa no se para que te esfuerzas.

Quien te pidió tu opinión fenómeno, es más, tú también deberías buscar un hermoso kimono, seguro Piccolee querrá ver a su preciosa Ranma Tendo.

Muy graciosa no te emociones, si yo fuera como mujer a esa fiesta te dejaría completamente en ridículo, soy mucho mas bella que tu. Jaja jaja jaja

Rana eres un ESTUPIDO.

Corte a: un chico saliendo volando por el techo del local, y una chica de cabello rojo y uno de cabello verde azabache con una redonda y pesada gota en al cabeza.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

el honor es todo mío Akane – dijo el galantemente mientras la miraba mas tranquilo y menos sonrojado.

Bueno en ese caso – la pequeña pelirroja se colgó del brazo de Ranma – no te molesta ser mi pareja verdad?

Claro que no – dijo el chico de negro con una amigable sonrisa y luego un cejo sarcástico a la chica de negro – todo, antes de ir con esa marimacho.

Ranma….

Akane – bajo Kasumi seguida de Nabiki en las escaleras vestida de una de azul celeste y flores de sakura y una línea de sakuras en su largo pelo y la otra de rojo y flores de blancas con una elegante orquídea en el cabello corto, – debes estar tranquila, esta noche, me lo prometiste, compórtate como una dama hoy.

Lo siento Kasumi.

Pronto todos los demás mayores aparecieron, la ultima dama con un kimono color rosa con rosas blancas y rosa aun mas intenso que el color del obi, el cabello trenzado casi igual que su hija pero tejido en una redecilla de rosas que caían por todo el, tomada del brazo de su orgullo esposo, vestido de una yutaka azul rayada, los otros tres hombres venían casi igual solo que de color, café, negro y gris.

Todos listos – dijo entusiasta la mamá de Mimi que por no hacer menos las demás era la mas hermosa.

Si, elegante señora – dijo el señor Shoun haciendo aun reverencia de respeto – chicos vamos.

Si. – dijeron todos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No hay que adivinar la conmoción que causaron 6 mujeres de kimono, 4 adultos en yutaka y dos chicos vestidos al mas puro estilo chino al llegar a la entrada de la aperlada y sofisticada residencia francesa llena de personas en largos y ajustados vestidos llenos de holanes y hombres en frac y smocking.

no se por que tenías que traer a ese cerdo – dijo el chico de negro durante todo el camino y lo repitió al llegar.

Como fastidias, no lo podía dejar solo en el doyo, no había nadie y podía tener miedo, deja tranquilo a Pe – chan Ranma, no se por que siempre lo estas molestando, él no te ha hecho nada.

Como no – dijo mirando inquisitivamente al cerdo que hacía las veces – ese cerdo siempre esta metido en todo, siempre esta metido entre nosotros, ojala y se perdiera para no regresar para siempre

Vamos Ranma te oyes como si estuvieras celoso.

Yo – dijo poniendo su tannnn conocida pose de chico orgulloso – de ese cerdo que se la pasa comiendo basura y de ti, no me hagas reír.

Ranma…

_Mademoiselle_ (señorita) Akane – se acerco un apuesto chico a Akane entonces, interrumpiendo la pelea (y la aparición del mazo de Akane he de agregar) que gusto que hayan venido usted y toda su familia.

Gracias Piccolee

_Mon__ dieu_ (por dios) – Piccollee miro a Mimi – pero (en un mal francés–español "pegoo" )quien es esta jovencita tan hermosa, por un momento pensé que se trataba de mademoiselle Ranma.

_Merci_ (gracias) – dijo muy sonrojada Mimi - _mon__ ma je_ (mi nombre es) Mimi Cardona

_C'est à votre service mademoiselle_ (sea usted bienvenida señorita) – Piccollee tomo al mano de la misma y puso un beso, un chico detrás de ella de pronto se puso rojo del coraje – espero que se pase usted muy bien en mi fiesta y me permita un pieza de baile.

_Merci_ – dijo la chica sonrojada y empezarse a preguntar que tenía ella con los chicos mayores.

Pero pasen, pasen, _veuillez__ entrer_ (vamos entren), hay comida y vino sean todos _bienvenu_ (bienvenidos)

Todos entraron al salón principal a toparse con un espectáculo poco común y no del todo agradable relacionado con mesas de comida y largas lenguas francesas que uno a uno les puso la casa azul de algún tipo de sentimiento relacionado con el asco.

ni hao airen – de un momento a otro una chica de largo cabello púrpura y vestido rojo de largos holanes y escote pronunciado brinco sobre el chico de camisa blanca y pantalón azul – Oh sentir chico ojos bonitos, yo confundir, tú venir chica violenta del mazo, donde estar airen

Ah, hola Shampoo-dijo el chico cuando la chica se bajaba de encima.

airen? – dijo y busco encontrándolo con la chica de cabello rojo – wode airen.

Ahaaaa – dijo le chico mientras ella se encaramaba encima – que haces aquí.

Ah, yo acompañar abuela, abuela conocer bruja boca grande, ella invitar Shampoo y abuela

Bruja boca grande?

El chico volteo a donde la chica apunto en un segundo y vio a la abuela con un vestido como el de Shampoo (por dios no se la imaginen) riendo a carcajadas con madame Sammpou.

Así mientras Shampoo jugaba su muy reconocido juego de "trepanar Ranma" y la abuela reía a carcajadas con la institutriz francesa hacia falta un ingrediente en la deliciosa sopa china.

Como estas Mimi? – un chico en un elegante frac se acerco a ella.

Muy bien Moose muchas gracias.

Te ves muy bien de kimono sabes.

No soy muy aficionada de la ropa tradicional pero me gusta.

Se te ve en verdad muy bien.

Atrás por supuesto Daniel no había perdido detalle de la platica entre el chico de cabello argo y negro vestido de frac y su amiga riendo complacida ante los lisonjeros de los que era victima.

Daniel… - dijo muy suave la chica de un lado

Mmmm – dijo solo sin mirarla.

Mi brazo.

"mi brazo" fue cuando que la mano que tenía sostenida a Akane hace un minuto de su brazo tenia demasiado bien sujeta a Akane. Enseguida la soltó apenado.

Akane … yo… cuanto lo siento

No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo sobando su brazo distraídamente.

Así los siguientes 30 minutos fueron de lo mas normales (bueno todos tiene su propio concepto de normalidad, así que eso de normales… bueno no importa continuemos) Mimi platicando con Mosse mientras este le mostraba sus trucos mágicos, y su habilidad de esconder cosas de lo que ella estaba maravillada. Ranma y Shampoo en su persistente juego de "calamar fuera del agua" y Daniel y Akane viendo a sus acompañantes con algo de impaciencia por dentro no dudamos que corrían escenas de saltar sobre chino y china y hacerlos LITERALMENTE SUSHI.

_mesdames__ et monsieur_. (Damas y caballeros) – Se paro Piccolee en medio de la pista de baile del gran salón de su casa – _je__ temps danse_ (es tiempo de bailar).

Hora de bailar – dijo Daniel y casi jalo a Akane a la pista antes de cometer alguna tontería.

Si – dijo pensando casi en lo mismo.

Airen bailar con Shampoo – tan ligera como su enorme y lleno de holanes vestido le permitió Shampoo jalo a Ranma a la pista.

_Binjin_(hermosa mujer) esta ves es japonés no francés Ok – Mosse hizo una reverencia sacando un pañuelo blanco de su manga – aceptaría bailar esta pieza conmigo.

Será todo un placer _Naito_(caballero) también en japonés así esas tres parejas saltaron a la pista seguidas por todos los demás donde estaban también los tres kimonos de flores y las 4 Yukatas rayadas.

La música era uno de esos clásicos vals franceses de guitarras y violines lentos y acompasados, todos, bueno casi todos bailaban encantados, pero sin duda la pista la acaparaban Mimi y Mosse que se movían graciosos en la pista (en el sentido de gracia no de chiste… Mosse… ¿como pude hacer eso! o0) Daniel y Akane bailaban inconscientemente cerca de ellos, mientras Shampoo trataba de convencer a Ranma de hacer algo mucho mas interesante que bailar (esa bruja)

magia china, Oh mi papá es experto en magia occidental, en verdad es estupendo en eso.

Si, pero esto no es solo trucos de magia en realidad es todo un estilo de arte.

Vaya eres un guerrero en realidad entonces.

Si, así es.

Debes ser muy bueno.

PAM – PAM PAM

Piccolee se paro en medio de las parejas y golpeo el piso con un bastón

_hasard__ danseur_ (cambio de pareja).

Todas las parejas hicieron una reverencia y cambiaron, Piccolee se coló tomando a Mimi de la mano y dejo a Mosse a la mano de Akane que dejo a Daniel a merced del pulpo humano que Ranma había logrado por fin quitarse de encima.

_mademoiselle _usted me prometió una pieza – dijo con seguridad el chico de cabello rubio a linda pelirroja.

No sabía que supieras bailar tan bien Mosse. – dijo cordialmente Akane al ver una interesante mirada siguiendo a la pelirroja

Bien es fácil cuando tienes una pareja como esa. – dijo sonriente.

Chica pelirroja verse muy contenta con Mosse – dijo con un entrecejo Shampoo

Lo mismo opino – dijo a regañadientes a la amazona.

No gustarme.

Así siguió el vals con un chico de camisa blanca con un dragón solo en la pista sosteniendo un bastón y viendo a "_su marimacho_" bailando con una mata de cabellos negros que deseaba se convirtieran en una mata de plumas blancas justo en ese momento "_estupido pato_" dijo para sus adentros y viendo demasiado cerca a Shampoo que se acercaba se alejo y… PAM – PAM PAM… golpeo en bastón en el piso y todas las parejas hicieron de nuevo reverencia y cambiaron esta vez quedaron en un buen orden.

Veo que has simpatizado mucho con el chico chino – dijo el chico de el lobo en el pecho algo alterado sin medir su "_extraña_" reacción – no es mayor para ti?

Pues si algo mayor, quizá dos o tres años, sabes él practica un arte que tiene que ver con magia, quizás por eso me he sentido halada por él, y que tiene de importante si es un poco mayor que yo.

3 años no es un poco

pareciera que estas… - _"celoso?... Naaaaa, él nunca"_ – molesto.

Yo… por que habría de estarlo? – dijo en un tono completamente sarcástico

No lo se, porque debería importarte de cualquier modo.

Pues… - dijo y la jalo un poco mas cerca sin pensarlo – me importa.

Mosse verse contento con chica pelirroja

es linda y mucho más agradable que otras personas.

Como quien? – dijo sintiéndose directamente afectada.

No importa, no es que tu pudieras entendedlo de todos modos.

…– Shampoo no quiso reconocerlo así que mejor se callo. Pero se sintió celosa.

…

…

él estaba molesto- dijo ella tratando de romper el silencio entre ellos

quien?

Como quien baka, Daniel

Por que?

Mira. – le mostró su brazo y la marca roja que había dejado él con su mano, poco a poco se iba borrando. Ranma no hizo si no mirar al chico con desprecio pero la delicada mano de la chica lo hizo girar a ella y su tranquila sonrisa que a veces creía podía hacerlo llorar – oye, él no lo hizo a propósito, no se había dado cuanta siquiera, no vayas a hacerle algo

Está bien – dijo tomando su mano de su mejilla y llevándola a su pecho entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella tratando de hacer ver eso solo como un movimiento en su baile – yo lo entiendo.

A si, tu insensible.

Bueno, ella se la a pasado bailando con todos en la fiesta menos con él y él es su pareja – dio mientras su temperamento subía lentamente.

Por si lo olvidas, Daniel en realidad es mi pareja

No hablaba de con quien viniste a la fiesta, sino como tú y yo, de tu pareja por… - dijo deteniéndose sin poder pronunciarlo.

Costumbre… - trato de adivinar ella.

No… por… cariño.

Así que todo esto es tuyo?

_Oui_(ha vamos es solo si) _mademoiselle _Tendo, y dígame, por que no vino _mademoiselle_ Ranma con ustedes.

Ah esa información puede ser tuya por un módico precio.

pues no deberías, yo se cuidarme sola sabes.

Lo se , pero no puedo evitarlo.

… - _"por dios que significa esto"_ pensaba mientras oía tan cerca el latido discontinuo del corazón de Daniel – pues no deberías, tú y yo solo somos amigos, si yo te gustara o algo así entonces tendrías por que preocuparte – dijo tratando de hacerlo sonar muy natural

pues entonces – dijo y Mimi casi perdió el sonido de su corazón cuando el suyo propio empezó a latir mas fuerte. – quizá debería preocuparme… un poco.

Daniel…

Entonces en todo el recinto se empezaron a escuchar los aplausos y las parejas empezaron a volver a sus lugares.

bebo… bebo ir al baño –dijo cuando recobraba la cordura, no sabia exactamente que había querido decir el pero estaba temblando

bien – dijo el dejándola ir poco apoco.

Akane… - Akane le extendió su mano cuando salía también de los brazos de su prometido (a que lindo se oyó eso) y la noto temblando, no pregunto por que pero algo lo intuyo – me guías.

Si yo conozco bien la casa.

Ambas chicas se alejaron al baño.

que pasa? – dijo intrigada por su aspecto de pronto hasta pálido

yo…le preocupo – aunque eso sonó mas como un yo "le gusto", es decir yo se que ella le gusta… ella.. cierto ella, no puedo preocuparme por esto ahora – nada no te preocupes, aun hay mucho que hacer no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso ahora.

Está bien. – dijo al chica de cabellos azulados caminado al baño con el cedo atrás

Segura que esta noche el maestro llega temprano

Si, hoy pasan películas para adultos (si eso que piensan xxx exactamente si, adultos, si) en la TV a media noche y siempre regresa a verlas.

Bien entonces me voy o se me hará tarde, por favor dale la nota a Daniel, solo necesítate un poco de tiempo, segura que no tienes problema con eso.

No – dijo levantando al pequeño pe chan que venía con ellos aquí mi amiguito nos ayudara.

Bien – dijo y acaricio al pequeño cerdo que parecía sonrojarse – gracias pequeñito.

Así cuando al ultima de las pomposas señoras francesa que salio después de quitarse una hoja de perejil de la punta de la lengua (y Mimi y Akane ciertamente peleaban contra el vértigo) inicio la transformación.

_**Que la luz del universo me guié y me permita hacer el bien**_

_**1…2…3**_

_**Es hora del show**_

Akane vio todo le espectáculo de la transformación, ahora le parecía menos extraño el hecho de que Daniel no pudiera reconocerla, ella lucía muy diferente así, su cabello y su propia expresión era muy distinta.

lista aquí vamos – dijo con una sonrisa

ten cuidado Mimi – ella lo vio incluso su voz variaba un poco

no te preocupes Sa… - "_Sara_" rió para si misma – lo tendré Akane.

Así la chica salió sin que nadie la viera por una ventana en la mansión de los Cheldont Akane volvió a la pista con la pequeña mascota en sus brazos, recordó solo un par de frases de Mimi _"después de esta noche Akane, el maestro Happozai mirara muy diferente el encanto del cuerpo femenino incluso en una estatua"_ así que una sonrisa traviesa la acompaño hasta casi la mesa cuando llego a unos metros bajo a pe chan de sus brazos y se agacho junto a él.

pe chan tienes que hacerme un favor – pe chan miro confuso cui cuirecuerdas el chico de blanco que ha estado bailando conmigo toda la noche verdad

cui cui… cui cui cui… cui (traducción : si todo mundo mejor que el estupido de Ranma)

bueno quiero que le des esto – Akane saco una pequeña nota color rosa - pero es un secreto esta bien – dijo rascando la barbilla de su pequeña mascota.

…. – Ryo…. Digo pe chan solo se sonrojo por la tierna caricia.

Anda ve – dijo y vio el cerdito caminar entre las personas, miro a Daniel a unos metros de ella con la mirada en los cuadros de la familia _"mucha suerte a ambos"_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así Mimi llego pronto al doyo Tendo, como Akane dijo el maestro Happozai ya estaba hay muy distraído con la pantalla de televisión y una botella de sake, eso le dio oportunidad de entrar sin ser advertida, así sigilosamente llego a la parte de arriba y a la habitación del maestro

"Is the show time" – dijo y golpeo su chistera y empezó a salir un humo color morado –

_**"De cabeza de cabeza**_

_**Todo en esta habitación**_

_**De cabeza de cabeza**_

_**Y termina la misión"**_

El humo hizo remolinos en la habitación y los sensibles hilos que había en ella vibraron.

mi tesoro – grito el maestro en la sala y brinco para llegar arriba.

El maestro brincando llego a su habitación, al abrir la puerta quedo de inmediato con la quijada en le piso. Toda su preciosa colección que estaba colgada en las paredes era ahora solo sucia y apestosa ropa de varón y su hermosa estatua era de u hombre bofo gordo y feo, el pequeñito hombre callo al piso desecho

pero que porquería, - dijo conmocionado y luego llorando a mares - mi colección donde esta mi hermosa colección.

Entonces el maestro se vio rodeado por toda esa ropa interior de hombre que olía a rayos y la estatua avanzaba hacia él, aterrado no pudo más que hacer que echarse a correr despavorido por toda la casa.

Mimi dentro del mundo real donde todo seguía en orden miraba muy extrañada al maestro que corría por toda la casa rodeado por el humo morado, ella no podía saber que era lo que él estaba viendo opero estaba realmente aterrado, por un momento se sintió culpable por el rictus bastante desesperado del maestro Happozai _"que cosa tendrá en la cabeza que verlo al revés realmente lo aterra"._

Mientras en el cotillon de los Cheldont, pe chan finalmente encontró a Daniel (oigan tuvo mucha suerte solo estuvo perdido 30 min. le ayudo mucho el hecho de que Daniel destacara en su precioso y exquisito y varonil y… bueno si, me gusta no puedo evitarlo es tan guapo y tan varonil y tan valiente y tan… bueno si venía de blanco así que destaco casi como el negrito en el arroz… o al revés pues todos estaban de negro… bueno pero el chiste es que por fin lo encontró… batió sui record solo 30 min. Waww ;) llego al lado del chico y se tallo en su pierna.

cui cui – el cerdito se tallo contra el y llamo su atención.

Oye no eres tu el cerdo de Akane que pasa donde están las chicas? – lo vio bien y vio la nota en el hocico y se sombro - quien?

Cui cui cui

Me gustaría poder entenderte

Tomando la nota del hocico del animalito la leyó

_**Lento... iré a robar una estatua de afrodita, en**_

_**EL DOYO TENDO...**_

_**Corre o no me alcanzaras**_

_**St. ˜ Tail**_

_"Tramposa por eso…" _sin mas salio corriendo en la puerta lo vieron salir Ranma y su papá.

que pasa hijo?

Siniestra esta en el doyo

Que? – dijo su padre asombrado – espera debemos llamar por refuerzos

No hay tiempo, ella ya esta hay, debo correr.

Yo iré contigo – dijo Ranma enseguida y salio con el chico

Así corrió por la calle, debía darse prisa, el doyo no estaba muy lejos pero no sabía cuanta ventaja le llevaba, vio una motocicleta afuera, no supo ni de quien era, solo la tomo y fue hacía el doyo, Ranma lo seguía por los tejados Akane venia atrás preocupada también por lo que podía pasar.

Mientras en el doyo el maestro ya estaba muy débil, llego a la recamara de los detectives y callo en cuclillas y se desmayo.

vaya – dijo y volvió a golpear su chistera y el humo morado dejo de salir – Akane tenía razón, lo que sea que hubiera visto en verdad le afecta.

De la chistera salieron también unos listones que atraparon al maestro y término colgando sobre la estatua, fue en ese momento que un portazo se oyó.

sabia que ya no tardabas mucho querido amigo – Siniestra salio por una ventana cuando Daniel entraba a la habitación y lo volteo a ver sacándole la lengua – eres muy lento detective

no te burles de mi St. Tail

es que nunca te diste cuenta **baka (**MC4)

oye…

Salio así de la habitación Daniel ya salía por el mismo lugar y una voz chillona lo llamo:

oye muchacho no me dejes aquí – vio al anciano colgando entonces y en el pecho del maestro un letrero

Un lugar para cada cosa y cada cosa en su lugar…

no te escaparas – no presto mas caso al maestro y vio a Siniestra en la barda y frente a ella alguien, ese alguien era…

tu… - dijo mirándola muy confundido – pero como

no… - Siniestra arrojo su chistera y todo el patio y donde estaban ellos se lleno de mas humo en su estado de shock pudo escapar, pero Daniel no fue tan lento, estaba acostumbrado a sus trucos así que en medio del humo salio del doyo y la casa y fue tras ella

detente Siniestra.

Ranma lo vio correr tras la chica de cabello rojo y que de pronto había reconocido, pero como era posible que esa chica que parecía tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan… con razón era tan buena

Ranma – llego al doyo sin aliento

Akane… ella…

Si lo se, por favor no digas nada

Pero tu lo sabias como, cuando, como es posible que ella.

Ella es todo lo que él ha dicho no es una mala persona, no digas nada por favor, ella nos odiaría por eso.

No es que me importe pero… demonios Akane tu deberías hacer lo mismo ella es endemoniadamente ágil deberías practicar con ella te quitaría un par de kilos y….

Ranma estupido – dijo y ya se acercaba con toda la intención de recuperar su mazo _"me preocupaba por nada este estupido no piensa en otra cosa que no sea el arte"_

Akane tranquila por favor

Me las pagaras Ranma.

St. Tail corría sobre los tejados de la ciudad, seguida en la calle por Daniel

me da gusto que pudieras venir, ninguna misión es lo mismo sin ti

tramposa, sabias que hoy saldría del doyo, por eso esperaste hasta hoy.

No seas tan paranoico, yo tampoco sabía donde estaba la estatua en un principio, por eso espere hasta hoy – dijo y se paro en una de las rejas que separan las calles de los canales de agua – además no esperabas que todo te lo sirviera en bandeja de plata cierto… Además… – dijo y se quedo quieta en reja examinándola de reojo – lamento haber interrumpido tu cita

Yo no tenía ninguna cita – dijo rojo de pronto.

Ah no, pues entonces es solo casualidad que te vistieras tan bien para una fiesta, y que pasaras toda la noche con la chica del cabello bonito.

…. – el se sonrojo en el acto- como tu…

vamos Daniel, como supones que llego la nota al cotillon… Estuve hay también no te sorprendas tanto, además, sabes que a mi me encanta estar a tu lado – dijo sonriendo coqueta. – vamos Daniel terminemos con esto, estoy cansada

ya lo se yo también estoy cansado

Él corrió pero ella en un movimiento casi calculado retrocedió, el no entendió como hasta que vio una puerta abierta en la reja y él en el aire cayendo directamente al canal en aun gran…

SPLASHH

jaj� jajá – rió a mas no poder al ver el chico de blanco no tan blanco en medio del canal – el baño te ayudara a descansar detective – cerro la reja y saco su chistera sus conocidos globos salieron uno a uno de ella – te queda un fin de semana aun en Nerima aprovéchalo muach - lanzo un beso al aire y se sostuvo de sus globos – nos veremos en Seikan joven detective.

Y así se perdió en medio de la noche dejando al detective hay en medio del canal con toda su bonita ropa china mojada y el la oscuridad podía pintarse en su rostro lo que parecía una extraña sonrisa.

Después de un rato Daniel regreso a casa. De nuevo se había escapado, al menos esta vez no se había llevado su cometido, sabía por que, llevárselo ella era como tenderle un plato para decirle donde estaba y ella no le servía nada en bandejas de plata, lo acaba de decir, era mas fácil que él sacara la estatua de Nerima que ella. Camino al doyo y espero la reprimenda de su padre por no esperar los refuerzos…. En realidad no es que en el pasado hubieran servido mucho, no importaba estaba seguro de que él la volvería a ver antes de lo que imaginaba así llego a las puertas del doyo Tendo cabizbajo al subir la mirada una sonrisa lo adorno que no pudo suprimir, en lugar de verlo a su padre vio a la chica de cabello rojo en el pórtico

Mimi que haces aquí?

Esperándote, todos se han ido a dormir y tu papá llevo al maestro a la policía local, estas empapado – se acerco a él y lo cubrió con una manta que tenía en brazos- seguro pescaras un resfriado

No te preocupes – dijo sintiendo los brazos de su amiga en sus brazos y sus manos frotando sus hombros- son solo gajes del oficio

Volvió a escapar – dijo medio forzando su rostro a no reír

A veces – dijo caminando y ella lo siguió – me pregunto si algún día lo lograre, no creo que sea tan buen detective como creo

…

ella me lo dijo "_esta muy cerca de ti_", debí empezar por aquí no se como no lo pensé

no veo por que te preocupes no se la llevo

no, supongo que ella sabe perfectamente que si se la hubiese llevado hubiera sido fácil encontrarla, es más fácil si yo la saco de Nerima y la devuelvo al museo donde la robaron – lanzo un hondo suspiro y camino al frente ella se quedo un momento atrás – que mas da vamos a dormir estoy cansado.

… - _"cansado, cansado de mi"_ sin mas ella llego por su espalda y se recargo en ella abrazándolo él brinco casi por instinto cuando la sintió tan cerca – yo… no te preocupes yo se que algún día vas a alcanzarla, por duro que eso sea – _"para mi"_ - para ti.

Lo se – dijo apretando sus manos en su pecho que era lo único que tenía a su alcance en esa posición – gracias mi… - _"que palabra debería usar"_ – mi amiga.

Así ambos chicos entraron a la casa a descansar. Pasaba la noche la única que a pesar de estar profundamente cansada no podía conciliar el sueño era Mimi aun no entendía del todo lo que había pasado esa noche, lo que Ranma le había dicho al regresar a casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Llego y en un brinco elegante se poso sobre el tejado del doyo Tendo esperaba que nadie la viera legar así

el tejado más amplio de la casa no es así. – dijo una voz a su espalda que reconoció enseguida – el mejor para aterrizar si lo ves desde un punto de vista.

Ranma. – dijo asombrada al verlo levantarse en ropa de cama y con los brazos atravesados tras su nuca

Si todo es como ustedes dicen yo no vi nada

Yo…

No hago esto solo por ti, lo hago por Akane, ella me pidió que no dijera nada, y por ella… haría cualquier cosa. Solo espero que ella no se equivoque, rara vez lo hace tiene muy buen ojo

Gracias

No se por que él no lo sabe, pero creo que no tardara mucho en descubrirlo, no soy tan distraído sabes, se que hay algo mas entre ustedes que hace que ustedes no se hayan descubierto, así que ocupa muy bien tu tiempo antes de ese momento

Ranma, yo quisiera decirte…

No, mientras menos sepa mejor, hasta mañana

Hasta mañana.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_"supongo que debo encontrar a forma de agradecerle a ambos lo que están haciendo por mi… quizá…"_

Un pensamiento quedo vagando en su cabeza hasta que el sueño finalmente la venció.

Continuara…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de autora:_

_Bueno me despido por favor, díganme, grátenme lo que seaa mi si alguien ya descubrió que es lo que pasa con Daniel y cual es su misterio díganmelo por favor me dará un monton de gusto._

_bueno hasta aqui lo dejo, la serie ya esta completa pero los dejare con la curiosidad de la conclusion y me dare a la tarea de contestar todos los reviews que me manden creanme siempre checo todo lo que me mandan y lo voy guardando me da mucho gusto que me hayan acogido tan calidamente en esta pagina donde ya tengo muchos mensajes que me calientan siempre el corazon._

_**bueno nos vemos en el final de la serie, por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi serie.**_

_Mimi chan_

* * *

MC1Para mi suena razonable la solución. 

MC2Aunque que bruto que guapo se ve con ellos.

MC3Aunque también se ve genial con el a mi me encanta…bueno que digo a mi Daniel me gustaría así me lo vistieran de traje de payaso mmmm bueno que quieren estoy enamora de ese niño.

MC4Simplemente adoro como se escucha con Ranma y Akane no me juzguen tan duro


	7. capitulo 7 y final

_**Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie y a la gran Rumiko Takahashi que la adoro por dos cosas Ranma e Inuyasha pero esta vez por Ranma hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos**_

_**"Una Ladrona En Nerima"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**Crossover Saint Tail &Ranma ½**_

_**Capitulo 7: La Récompensa**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Sábado_**

A la mañana siguiente Mimi amaneció estirándose como gato en su futon, en toda la semana no había dormido mas cómoda que ese día, estaba exhausta, había pasado la noche pensando en Ranma y Akane y como agradecer toda la ayuda y confianza que había puesto en ella, después de mucho tiempo ella se sentía de verdad afortunada y feliz, había alguien mas que creía en ella, que no la juzgaba mal, y a pesar que al día siguiente quizá no los volvería a ver estaba feliz de que alguien mas comprendiera lo que ella era y los llevaría por siempre en el corazón. Hubiese dormido mas pero el insistente sol tenia ya un buen entrando en la ventaba y por fin había podido despertarla, volteo a su costado esperando ver a sus padres como cada mañana esa semana, acostados juntos con los futones bien pegaditos y abrazados durmiendo pacíficamente, pero ya no estaban, solo estaban los futones recogidos y enrollados junto a la ventana, fue que oyó risas en el pasillo, era normal que ellos ya estuvieran levantados, quizá ya hasta había desayunado. Se levanto se vistió y después de levantar su futon salio de la habitación; en la sala de té todos bueno casi todos estaban hay, toda la familia Tendo – Saotome sus papás y el papá de Daniel, pero no él, seguro él tampoco aun se despertaba.

buenos días – dijo entrando a la sala con una sonrisa

buenos días – contestaron todos casi en coro

entonces que haremos hoy – dijo animada Akane a todos

… - "_es cierto ayer era el ultimo día de las convenciones tenemos el día libre"_

que tal si vamos a nadar – propuso Nabiki

no – dijeron Ryouga y Ranma al unísono – no agua

Ahmmm a esquiar al norte ya hay nieve

no, es factible encontrar entonces a Shampoo y su abuela entonces.

Mmmm a patinar

No – dijeron por lo alto Ranma, Ryouga y Akane esta ultima pensando que pe chan la secundaria (bueno si la secundo pero ella no se dio cuenta ) – no queremos nada con ningún patinador

Y por que no vamos de día de campo – dijo tranquila Mimi aun en la puerta

Lejos de monjes y hongos – dijo suspicaz Ranma

Si – dijo confundida Mimi – lejos de hongos y monjes supongo.

Eso suena bien – dijeron entonces

Familia a desayunar. – dijo la siempre alegre Kasumi llegando con una vaporera repleta de arroz – empezare a preparar la comida para nuestro día de campo.

Gracias Kasumi – dijo el detective astro al recibir su plato – Oh es cierto ese perezoso aun no se levanta.

Yo iré a despertarlo no se preocupe detective astro.

Gracias Mimi

Así la chica de cabello rojo salio de salón de nuevo dejando con miradas interrogantes a sus padres, por la cabeza de ambos les atravesó varias ideas, que terminaron concluyendo ambos con una sonrisa confiable con una tercera pelirroja que había captado el mensaje también.(Mc1)

Bueno ajena de los pensamientos que circulaban en su entorno Mimi llego a la habitación de Daniel, digamos que el desayuno lograría enfriarse un poco, simplemente no pudo soportar las ganas de quedarse justo en el quicio de la puerta parada por un par de minutos. Él estaba hay, en su futon, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo despacio, su cabello alborotado regado como tinta en su almohada y una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía tan tranquilo dormido, un pensamiento extraño atravesó por su cabeza _"disfrutaría de poder verlo cada día así"_ agito su cabeza espantando la idea y se acerco a él, se arrodillo a su lado y lo siguió mirando sin valor para despertarlo _"Daniel… si no hubiera tantas cosa de por medio" _ella no supo ni como tomo valor para hacer lo que haría, pero recogió su cabello con una mano para que no le estorbara y se inclino sobre él y delicadamente, para que él no lo notara, puso un beso en su frente, levanto la mirada para ver a un Daniel tratando se abrir los ojos. Daniel comenzó a parpadear y al medio abrir los ojos pudo ver claramente como dos precioso ojos azul turquesa estaban muy cerca de los suyos, despertó en el acto, ella solo levanto el rostro y le ofreció una sonrisa

Buenos días joven detective

Ha buenos días Mimi

Es hora de desayunar dormilón – dijo, levantándose caminando ala puerta antes de salir volteo y le sonrió afectuosa – además… iremos de día de campo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así después del desayuno todos se pusieron en camino al parque nacional para su día de campo en el camión que tenia esa dirección.

nuestro ultimo día – dijo ella estirándose medianamente en su asiento para no estorbar a su compañero – voy a extrañar todo esto

si, yo también, toda esta gente ha sido muy amable con nosotros

lo se.

Es una suerte que no hayas enfermado – dijo bostezando de nuevo – el agua de anoche debía estar muy fría, donde caíste?

Ah en un canal – dijo viéndola tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos _"tiene sueño, pobre… bueno después de todo fue mi culpa" _– oye por que no te duermes, ayer hice que te desvelaras mucho.

No se si pueda.

Solo inténtalo – dijo con esa cara de seguridad que Mimi adoraba de alguna manera.

Así que todo eso te dijo – dijo Ranma que venía un poco adelante con Akane al terminar la plática sobre la misteriosa chica pelirroja.

Si, y se que todo lo dijo sinceramente, no creo que ella sea mala, todo lo contrario.

Lo siento también – dijo al verlos un poco mas atrás durmiendo tan tranquilos – solo lo que hizo ayer fue fabuloso, no puedo creer que haya logrado meter **UN MES(Mc****2) **al maestro Happozai a la cárcel

Se me hace muy como tiempo.

Y tu cuanto tiempo crees que podrían mantener quieto al maestro en un lugar, mira lo que nuestros padres tuvieron que pasar por haberlo intentado.

Bueno ene so tienes razón.

Mientras atrás… (Bueno eso pasaba adelante pero yo quiero regresar atrás que quieren yo adoro a mis personajes mas que a nadie) la chica (si ella la que no lo creía) se había quedado profundamente dormida, él se quedo quieto solo mirándola (bueno ya le tocaba a él) ella se veía tan singularmente hermosa y pacifica, a veces se preguntaba el por que ella era así, tan tranquila tan llena de matices, él lo sabia. La chica que era tan alegre y risueña con sus amigas y que a mismo tiempo era irascible y violenta con él… bueno al menos hasta hace unos días lo era… ella sabia… ella sabia que **él **sabia… pero aun así se preguntaba como podía ella seguir siento tan como ella en todos sus matices. Solo la miro un poco mas y disimuladamente paso su brazo por su espalda y la presiono contra él ella inconscientemente agradecida se acomodo mejor en su pecho y respiro tranquila _"no es tu físico lo que me lo dice…si no lo que me haces sentir" _

ellos se ven tan bien juntos – dijo Akane mirándolos también disimuladamente (Mc3) – en verdad.

Si lo se – dijo burlón – supongo que ella no debe ser tan irascible como cierta chica que conozco(Mc4) , eso ayuda.

Ranma… - dijo empezando a molestarse.

Aun que – dijo antes de provocar a la chica de al lado- uno se acostumbra al todo, con el tiempo hasta empiezas a apreciarlo

Lo dices en serio

Crees que bromearía con algo así.

Por supuesto que si

Rayos Akane siempre piensas mal de mi

Y nunca me equivoco

Ranma que le haces a Akane – dijo el chico de adelante con la banda en la cabeza.

no te metas cerdo

A quien llamas cerdo, afeminado.

Cállate pe chan

A quien llamas pe chan.

Bueno digamos que la inicial pelea de palabra había empezado, no iniciaron la de golpes por falta de espacio.

Atrás… (Si lo se chicos pero perdónenme es que en verdad me gustan mucho estas escenas) Mimi estaba metiendo en problemas en Daniel, hubieras ido una imagen digna de las cintas de Nabiki, pero ni modo se la perdió.

Ella acababa de despertar y se dio cuenta de su posición. Ella sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón tranquilo y preciso como un reloj, el aroma cautivante de su piel no se podía saber si era el aroma de un niño o un hombre, era dulce y amargo no podía definirlo bien, como madera nueva y vieja, no había manera de saber que era, sonrió al pensamiento solo de que ese solo era el aroma de Daniel ( que quieren ese niño es mi amor platónico), su cuerpo bien desarrollado no era musculoso como el de… Ranma (bueno esta enamorada pero no ciega, Ranma también esta como para comérselo… al menos con la mirada) y terso, sus brazos fuertes… ¿sus brazos! Un brazo de el estaba sobre su espalda **ÉL ESTABA ABRAZANDOLA **¡cielos que…! Como si hubiera sido una señal él la abrazo un poco mas fuerte rodeándola con su brazo y recargando su mentón en su cabeza, quedo atrapada, no es sus brazos, si no en el puro deseo de que él no la soltara (ahaaaaaaaaaaa si es un suspiro).

Daniel sintió enseguida el cambio de peso en su pecho ¿Qué si recordaba a quien tenía en brazos? Claro que lo recordaba, a decir verdad al tenerla así, de esa manera se dio cuenta de que deseaba abrazarla así quizás desde hace mucho tiempo.

El cuerpo de Mimi se vio controlado pro una emoción que no entendía del todo, nunca pensó que Daniel la hiciera sentir de esa manera, de la forma que ella no deseaba ser mas que abrazada todo el tiempo con él, cada vez que tenía que estar en sus brazos sentía la innegable necesidad de salir corriendo, de huir no debía quedarse hay que el, él no la mirara así, que podía ser descubierta pero ahora, se sentía tan distinto, sin la necesidad de ocultarse y sobre todo de quedarse así… ella empezó a temblar ante ese pensamiento _"no lo puedo permitir, no con el , no el por favor… pero… pero… si fuera real… si yo pudiera al menos una sola vez"_

Daniel sintió a Mimi temblar en sus brazos, se pregunto que sentía miedo, nerviosismo, emoción, quería desesperadamente saber que era lo que sentía, fue que sus movimientos casi le dieron la respuesta.

Mimi subió su cabeza a un lado, moviéndose despacio su nariz recorrió gentilmente el cuello de Daniel dándole una caricia que lo hizo estremecer… Daniel sintió su nariz recorrer por su cuello, se sintió caliente y frió al mismo tiempo, ella podía ponerlo muy inquieto… Ella recargo su cabeza en su cuello, él continuaba en su cabello escondido, en se movimiento donde su labios quedaron cerca de la nuez en su cuello no podía darse de entendido que ella había despertado… Él no sabía si ella estaba despierta o dormida, pero se sentía tan nervioso como para querer averiguarlo, su respiración cambio en ese momento él quería hacer algo, quería de verdad pode bajar su rostro y… ella quería poder moverse, quería poder hacer algo, pero no podía no debía, pero por dentro su alma y su corazón casi explotaban por el deseo de hacerlo _"si al menos pudiera hacerlo una vez solo aun vez"… _él se quedo quieto la respiración de Mimi también cambio, podía sentirla tan caliente en su cuello, _"si pudiera, si solo pudiera, pero ella no quería, pero me gustaría hacerlo solo una vez tan solo aun vez_…. _"quiero hacerlo"… "quiero hacerlo"… _él tan lentamente como pudo deseando que ella no despertara si aun estaba dormida bajo su cabeza hacia ella…ella sintió como él se movía se movía hacia ella, hacía su rostro, acaso él también… él estaba tan cerca podía sentir su aliento tan cerca quizás solo a centímetros, si bajaba solo un poco mas, solo un poco mas…

Ranma estupido **POFF**

Ambos como resortes brincaron en su asiento y se acomodaron, después de solo un segundo intercambiar una mirada muy asombrada y luego voltear a donde había venido el grito y ver a una chica de cabello corto con una enorme aura azul, el chico de coleta en el piso y un último rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ahaaaa esto es en verdad tan hermoso – dijo Mimi cuando por fin había llegado a la cima del alto risco por el que habían estado subiendo durante casi media hora – se respira tan bien aquí

si, s mi lugar favorito de entrenamiento – agrego el chico de la coleta – no hay muchos lugares ya como este

se ve todo Nerima desde aquí – dijo una asombrada Akane junto a su prometido

si, y el camino a Seikan también – agrego Daniel mirando la vista de la misma forma

si el camino a Seikan, lastima que mi mama no quiso subir hasta aquí, le habría encantado la vista

si, pero quiso quedarse a ayudar a nuestros padres con el almuerzo, Kasumi la va a extrañar mucho ya me lo ha dicho

si lo se, mama me ha dicho lo mismo parece que simpatizo mucho con ella, todos los vamos a extrañar – diciendo esto se subió en una roca y miro el cielo, antes de notarlo había cerrado los ojos y juntado sus palmas de las manos en actitud de rezo

Mimi – la llamo Daniel

Shhhh – lo llamo Akane – esta orando.

Mimi oró por un momento _"señor ellos han sido tan buenos, me han ayudado tanto, te lo pido por favor, ayúdame a darles una recompensa, a ser felices a unirlos, como yo quisiera con… ellos lo merecen en verdad"_ apretó sus manos y dijo muy por lo bajo:

_**Que el miedo descubra el amor**_

_**Que el corazón explote en valentía**_

_**Que abra los ojos el dolor**_

_**Que la esperanza de vida**_

_**Y**_

_**Las palabras los llenen de alegría**_

_**Así sea**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al mismo tiempo en Seikan Sara estaba en su capilla orando a mismo tiempo,

señor, te pido que ayudes a Mimi en la misión en Nerima, ella esta muy preocupada, todos sus sentimientos estando tan cerca de él la están lastimando, si te necesita no le niegues tu ayuda, tu que puedes ver dentro de su corazón, ayúdala a hacer sus sentimientos fuertes, apoyadla y dadle la paz que necesita, no la desampares

Fue quizás la fuerza en el fervor de Sara o la gran amistad entre las dos, pero la fe que pusieron ambas en ese momento hizo al conjuro mágico mucho más fuerte, y sin que la misma Mimi lo supiera no los encerraría solo a Ranma y Akane si no también a todos los demás hay.

Todos observaron el aura casi mística que obtuvo Mimi a su alrededor, quizá por ello no notaron ese extraño humo morado en sus pies que empezaba a rodearlos.

Ella abrió sus ojos y vio pasar frente a ella una mariposa blanca justo en ese momento _"va a funcionar, yo se que funcionara"_ sin pensar mucho alargo su mano deseando alcanzar esa mariposa y…

Ahaaaa – grito mientras resbalaba pesadamente de la roca hacía abajo – Daniel

Mimi – Daniel quiso alcanzarla y la tomo de una mano solo para lograr resbalar con ella hacía abajo, en medio del trayecto la cubrió con su cuerpo y rodaron metros abajo cayendo después solo de segundo pesadamente en el piso.

Mimi, Daniel – gritaron la pareja desde arriba – están bien.

No recibieron ninguna respuesta lo que les preocupo enseguida no era una caída muy aparatosa pero podían haberse roto un hueso o algo por el estilo

Debemos bajar - dijo enseguida Akane

Si, vamos – la secundo el chico de la coleta.

Solo dos pasos pudieron dar antes de toparse con un obstáculo. Justo en la pendiente hacía abajo había una serpiente grande y lo suficientemente atemorizante para hacerlos detenerse a ambos, la cual parecía casi como pudiera mirarlos, comenzaron a caminar hacía atrás mientras el reptil lo hacía hacia ellos

ponte detrás de mi Akane.

Ranma…

Mientras abajo Mimi y Daniel permanecían en el piso

cielos creo que estropee mi tobillo de nuevo – intento levantarse la chica pelirroja solo para caer de nuevo la piso a causa del dolor – ahuu

quieta, yo te sacare de aquí – dijo tratando de levantarla

Pero…

Quieta… - dijo ahora en un tono mas serio mirando cerca de ellos en el piso

Daniel la puso detrás de él y ella pudo mirar de que era lo que la ocultaba, de un nido en la tierra salían tres arañas grandes bastante atemorizantes que avanzaban hacía ellos.

_**Que el miedo descubra el amor**_

La serpiente se acercaba amenazante estando casi a sus pies, parecía incluso que sabía a quien iba a atacar pues se esforzaba por llegar a los pies de Akane.

No, largo – Ranma se movía con Akane en su espalda – no la tocaras, no lo harás

Ranma…

Largo.

mantente en mi espalda por favor Mimi

no, te morderá a ti – dijo tratando de jalarlo hacía atrás

no me importa, no quiero que te pase nada malo

no por favor – _"tu no tienes por que arriesgarte por mi"_

**_Que el corazón explote en valentía_**

Ranma no espero más a que el animal se acercara y en un movimiento rápido la tomo por la cabeza, y en el mismo movimiento la víbora clavo ambos colmillos finalmente entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

Ahaaaa – grito para lanzar a la víbora lejos de ambos

Ranma – dijo preocupada Akane al verlo sostenerse la mano con dolor

No… te preocupes – se volteo a ver la mano que enseguida fue borrosa y vio dos líneas rojas correr por su palma – cielos es rápido

Ranma, te mordió, tenemos que hacer algo – Akane estaba muy alterada realmente no sabía que hacer – que hago, dime, buscare ayuda

No, por favor no te vayas – dijo sosteniéndola de una mano

Ayyy – grito Mimi de pronto, ambos se levantaron y vieron debajo de ellos una cuarta araña que corría ya hacía debajo de una piedra- me… mordió

Mimi…

Daniel – ella sintió enseguida como en su pierna derecha subía un calor quemante – es venenosa puedo sentirlo, el veneno esta corriendo.

Donde

Mi pierna derecha… me duele mucho – dijo cayendo de nuevo al piso

Quédate quieta – como pudo la volteo y vio su pierna- esto no es posible – vio hay dos marcas entre rojas y negras mientras delgados hilos de sangre bajaban casi con color, como pudo rompió su playera de la costilla y la ligo - iré por ayuda

NO – grito ella – no te vayas Daniel, no me dejes sola

Pero necesitas ayuda

Yo te necesito a ti.

**_Que abra los ojos el dolor_**

Ranma estupido, como dejaste que te mordiera – dijo Akane en medio de lagrimas- vaya si eres lento

Boba, lo hice para que no te mordiera a ti y así me lo agradeces – dijo con esfuerzo que casi le dolió a Akane, estaba tan debilitado que no tenía ni fuerza para pelear

No debiste, por que Ranma, deja de hacer eso, deja que me lastimen, no sabes lo terrible que es que siempre recibas mis golpes

Akane… tu… yo… yo no puedo dejar que eso pase, yo no puedo permitir que le pase algo a mi prometida, lo sabes

Ranma

Yo… - se levanto para caer en su falda – lo haría todo por ti

Ranma…

Akane…

Callo sobre su falda inconsciente, Akane lo vio caer sobre ella y lagrimas pesadas empezaron a caer de su rostro _"no por favor Dios mío por favor no me lo quites ahora, no sin decirle al menos una vez que lo amo… Ranma reacciona Ranma… Ranma"._ Akane en medio de lagrimas se agacho sobre su prometido y lo beso en la boca con suavidad, nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo antes era casi ridículo hacerlo ahora pero lo hizo, ambos sin darse cuenta fueron envueltos en una burbuja de aire

no te vayas

pero necesitamos ayuda, si el veneno sigue corriendo estas en peligro

no te puedes ir, lo prometiste – dijo sin saber exactamente lo que decía – tu no te puedes ir, ahora puedes, esta es tu oportunidad de atraparme, sin disfraz, sin mascaras, solo tu y yo

Mimi…

Sabes eres un tonto, eres un mal detective, me he mostrado delante de ti como todas las personas que soy, como "ella" y como yo, y no has podido descubrirme, no has descubierto tonto detective algo mas importante aun.. que esta chica delante de ti… esta enamorada de ti.

Tu…

No me iré sin decírtelo, yo te quiero Daniel, te quiero.

Dos lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas con mucho dolor, él no pudo si no más que abrigarla en su pecho y apretar fuerte.

perdóname yo te he ocultado muchas cosas, siempre y ahora quizá ya no…

no digas nada, a ti no va a pasarte nada, yo nunca permitiré que te pase nada lo sabes, nunca lo he permitido, nunca dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime – él levanto su rostro y se hundió en le mar de los ojos turquesa de la chica en sus brazos manchados de rojo y su mejillas pardas – la ciega eres tu yo siempre lo he sabido - dijo mientras la chica entrecerraba sus ojos pesadamente – ya no te resistas y déjame atraparte

Daniel – su visión era tan borrosa casi no podía oír lo que había dicho

Yo también… yo también te quiero Mimi

Con todo el valor de su corazón levanto a la chica en vilo que casi estaba inconsciente y con solo unos centímetros de su rostro al suyo se decidió, puso sus labios sobre los suyos tan suave y tierno como se atrevió mientras ella se mantenía estática

_**Que la esperanza de vida**_

_**Y….**_

Ranma sintió como de pronto era halado del hondo pozo donde se hundía y sintió los delicados labios de Akane en los suyos. Akane brinco al sentir los labios de Ranma respondiendo al beso y se sintió feliz, no lo rompió siguió así mientras él le respondía. Hubo demasiadas emociones entre ellos: la alegría de por fin después de tanto tiempo, tantos peligros, peleas, lagrimas; después de recorrer juntos todo ese barullo del compromiso arreglado; después de tanto pelear contra ellos mismo; contra sus propios sentimientos y por fin de alguna manera en ese momento que pensaron que quizás podían haberlo perdido todo, lo sabían ellos se estaban rindiendo.

_"Solo una vez"_ casi exploto en la mente de los dos. Daniel sintió una lagrima correr por la mejilla de Mimi, y una exhalación de aire profunda, y respondía a su beso, el sueño de ambos estaba cumpliéndose justo en ese momento, ese beso encerraba mucho mas que solo sueños era: amor, ternura, paz, perdón, emociones por las que ambos estaban suplicando, libertad y prisión el uno por el otro, barrotes hechos por lagrimas que surcaban ahora las mejillas de ambos, en un sentimiento de desahogo absoluto de ambos corazones que reclamaban desde hacía mucho querer expresar si posibilidades de poder hacerlo. Viento frió y fresco los rodeo cubriéndolos en una especia de burbuja fresca.

_**Las palabras los llenen de alegría**_

La burbuja en la que Ranma y Akane estaba encerrados los cubría y encerraba dejando circular entre ellos su ki calido y reconfortante. La energía que ahora en labios y tacto compartían, en unos minutos el beso ceso y ambos se abrazaron y recargaron frente con frente.

Te amo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una misma resonancia en su voz que los lleno de un sentimiento calido, casi quemante por dentro.

El beso pronto se rompió, Mimi permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sin querer abrirlos temiendo que todo fuera un sueño, que ya no estuviera hay, en esa burbuja de aire casi mágica que los cubría y los alejaba de todos, donde el dolor se había detenido por completo.

Te amo – dijo el dejando escapar un suspiro y abrazándola contra su pecho.

Te amo – decirlo y oírlo fue como si devolviera vida al cuerpo en un instante

_**Así sea**_

La burbuja que los cubría desapareció y de pronto ambas parejas estaban en un claro bastante alejado del risco donde solo hace un segundo estaban, bastante confundidos y aun juntas, por lo que cada pareja al verse salto del lado uno del otro casi por instinto, ojos miraron manos y piernas sin marcas de lo que había ocurrido solo segundo atrás.

fue… - dijo primero Akane.

Una ilusión? – dijo Daniel y volteo a ver su acompáñate que sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

Yo no se lo que paso – dijo casi en transe, ella no había planeado eso "así".

Ranma, Akane – Nabiki y Ryouga los hemos estado buscando, están todos bien.

Si no se preocupen – respondió Akane a su hermana

Ustedes también – pregunto a los otros chicos.

Si, gracias – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Kasumi esta como loca tratando de mantener quietos a nuestros padre con el almuerzo. Dense prisa – dijo y sin mas volteo llevándose al chico cerdo

Si, ya vamos.

Todos se quedaron hay un minuto callados, que había pasado todos tenían la interrogante en el rostro, Mimi también, Akane quiso comentar algo, ella sabia como trabajaba ella quizás solo era un truco para Daniel también pero se veía tan confundida que no pensó que fuera ella.

pero todo fue una ilusión…

no – dijo el chico de la trenza que la miraba atento y lo que le provoco un sonrojo a Akane – no todo lo fue

Ranma – dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su prometido y empezó a caminar con el

Así partieron hacia donde se suponía estaban sus padres, las cosa había cambiado, ellos se habían rendido no había marcha atrás, aun tendrían que hablar de muchas cosas, aun debían soltarse de las manos al llegar con sus padres para que no estuvieran ya casados antes de llegar a casa, pero sí, los dos ya se había rendido. Mientras la otra pareja detrás de ellos se quedo mirando fijamente sin decir palabra.

yo … trato de decir algo ella pero él se adelanto y puso sus labios gentilmente sobre lo suyos y callo.

no necesito que lo repitas – dijo y sonrió con felicidad – vamos si llegamos después de Ranma y Akane no abra nada y yo muero de hambre

si – dijo y lo tomo de la mano corriendo a su lado

Mimi corrió a su lado, pensó, ya no delante de él, ni detrás, a su lado, finalmente la había atrapado

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aquella noche lejos de lo que podía ser normal en el doyo Tendo, en el tejado había un chico que no era Ranma, era Daniel, esa noche no podía dormir así que consiguió una escalera y fue al único lugar donde pensó que podía pensar sin ser sorprendido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Sabes eres un tonto, eres un mal detective, me he mostrado delante de ti como todas las personas que soy, como "ella" y como yo, y no has podido descubrirme, no has descubierto_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

él no me dijo nada – solo se recargo en el tejado cerro los ojos y recordó ese dulce beso antes de correr tras sus amigos – si ella no me dijo nada, solo fue una ilusión, no necesito sus palabras.

Se quedo hay un rato mas mirando las estrellas y pensando como iba a cambiar todo regresando a Seikan

pareces terriblemente satisfecho

Ahaaaa - miro al chico a su lado que vestía su regular camisa roja- Ranma, que haces aquí.

Suele ser un lugar donde pienso que no me interrumpirán si vengo a pensar.

Bueno parece que has dejado plantada la idea en las tejas yo pensé lo mismo.

Y paso algo el día de hoy que te tiene con esa sonrisa que pareces ga… ga… bueno pareces feliz.

Creo que es la misma que tú tienes de hecho.

Bueno… - un sonrojo leve corrió por su cara- yo…

Naaaaa, déjalo yo se que no es fácil explicarlo, solo… siéntelo.

Mañana se van cierto

Si, mañana regresamos a Seikan, solo espero que todo salga bien al final.

Daniel – eso sonaba extraño incluso para él(Mc5) – comprende lo que el no te pueda decir y no la juzgues tan duro.

Por que lo dices

Solo, por que siempre es así en todas las personas

Lo dices por que…(Mc6) - miro a Ranma a la cara y lo dijo con la mayor tranquilidad – ella es Saint Tail.

… - Ranma quedo frió un segundo y luego dijo al fin – tu lo sabias.

Claro que lo sabia que clase de detective fuera si no lo supiera, lo se desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Mimi esta segura de que tú no sabes nada.

Vamos Ranma, quien mas podría ser, ella son idénticas, y todas las cosas que Mimi hace y dice, como se porta, su agilidad, las cosas de las que ella se entera además siempre de alguna manera estuvo cerca de los crímenes, lo que es mas, ella me lo dijo una vez, son demasiadas pistas juntas como para que yo no lo supiera, que clase de detective crees que soy.

Pero…

Yo estoy detrás de St. Tail, no de Mimi Cardona

Eso quiere decir…

Yo atrapare a Siniestra, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga y la seguiré siguiendo hasta atraparla, después, algo pasara.

Seria bueno que ella lo supiera esta aterrada por eso.

No, eso lo sabrá hasta que la atrape a ella le gusta el juego del misterio, así será hasta que ella lo quiera – dijo y se levanto – nos vamos en la mañana tengo un largo viaje.

Si.

Ambos chicos bajaron del tejado y entraron a la casa, esa mañana cada uno debía volver a su vida, como todos los días pero desde ese día con una esperanza nueva.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Domingo**_

En la puerta del doyo Tendo dos automóviles estaban enfilados de nuevo, todas las maletas a bordo de los automóviles y las tres familias despidiéndose(Mc7)

vuelvan cuando quieran serán siempre bienvenidos en Nerima.

Muchas gracias señor Tendo – dijo el papá de Mimi haciendo una reverencia- lamento mucho el ultimo tiradero de rosas rojas en el desayuno.

No se preocupe, estamos acostumbrados hay constantemente rosas negras tiradas por aquí.

Kasumi – se acerco su mama de Mimi a la mayor de las Tendo y la abrazo dulcemente – te deseo lo mejor, te voy a extrañar mucho

Muchas gracias por la receta de _gohan__ no hiyoko_ (arroz de pollo bueno arroz con caldo de pollo que quieren no se me ocurrió otra cosa vv)

Que bueno que te haya gustado, señor Tendo, chicas – dijo haciendo una reverencia – hasta pronto.

Gracias por todas sus atenciones señores Tendo y Saotome un placer conocerlos – dijo con abrazos afectuosos el detective Astro

Gracias por todo - dijo Mimi al lado de el chico de ojos negro aceitunados – los extrañare mucho

Nosotros también gracias por todo

Daniel abrazo tímida y recatadamente a todas las chicas y palmeo a los chicos mientras Mimi hacia las veces, cuando abrazo a Akane esta le susurro:

gracias por lo de ayer, lo necesitábamos.

No fue todo cosa mía, creo que recibiré muchas respuesta al llegar a Seikan

Llámame cuando quieras me dará mucho gusto hablar contigo y seria bueno volvernos a ver

Lo haré, los extrañaré mucho a todos, despídeme de Pe chan si

No lo necesitas Mimi – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias Ranma

Saotome… - dijo el chico de la bandada crujiendo sus nudillos

Debemos irnos

Si, nos volveremos a ver cuando vayan a Seikan serán bienvenidos

Los visitaremos – dijo Akane y se acerco por ultima vez a Mimi – no tengas miedo si es cierto algo queme dijo un pajarito no tienes por que temer. – sonrió con su muy característica sonrisa marca Akane Tendo.

Gracias.

Chica linda nos volvemos a ver – dijo un chico de cabello largo y vestido de blanco que se acerco a ella – verdad

Claro Moose podremos practicar magia juntos quizá algún día – dijo sonriente mientras el chico se sonrojaba – despídeme de Shampoo

Aí lo haré, creedme no creo que Shampoo te olvide tan fácilmente.

Lo se, anda ve por ella, si tiene celos de mi es que lago significas.

Bueno chico de los ojos bonitos nos veremos – dijo la cocinera – te espero a ti y tus buenas propinas Ok

Gracias Ukyou

Ukyou – se acerco Mimi – nos veremos mucho gusto en conocerte.

Igual Mimi y no dejes ir a este chuico o iré yo tras él es una promesa

Lo tendré en mente – dijo profundamente sonrojada ante la mirada de esos ojos negros que la tenían de cabeza.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: PI PI :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ambos claxon sonaron en señal de volver a casa, con manos y sonrisas se despidieron de todos y subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino a casa.

Desde ese momento todo empezaría a cambiar, en Nerima quizás empezaría una batalla campal por la chica celas espátulas la celosa chica del cabello morado o la loca de las rosas negras con su característico listón y su pervertido hermano o por fin volvería a la calma tras la decisión del chico de la coleta, mientras en Seikan un chica de cabello rubio y corto quedaría en shock tras recibir el lunes a la nueva pareja, mientras otro chico de afición fotográfica lloraría a mares y en una capilla se elevaría una oración la cielo por el milagro… quizás una misteriosa ladrona no volverá a parecer después de haber robado lo único que quería, el corazón de un joven detective de ojos negro aceituna… todo y nada podía pasar.

Si todo podía cambiar, la unión de 4 corazones cambiaria la ruta de dos amores guardados en secretos, en misterios, en tristeza, en mentiras pero el mismo camino que los unía hacía la felicidad, sí todo cambiaria o quizás solo se transformaría… una vez mas… todo en el mundo puede ser solo. Érase una vez….

_**Fin**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

21 de mayo de 2004 2:32 pm (fecha de borrador)

29 de Diciembre de 2004 12:22 am

notas de autora:

Por fin y hago esto solo por vanidad en medio de mi segunda serie larga Jujuy 34 573 palabras en todo el fic.(75 dias y 69 paginas en el borrador)

**_para mi amiga Hitomi Kansaki Fanel que fue la unica que se intereso en dejarme un review en esta historia... si me duele pero en fin, yo se que st tail no tiene muchos fans  
_**

Bueno desde que empecé a escribir fan fics de eso hace como 4 años(mucho antes de que yo supiera lo que en realidad era un fic) he perseguido este proyecto del fan fic de Ranma y Saint Tail, en Ranma soy solo principiante de hecho pero con Saint Tail puedo decir que me considero una de las mayores Fan en todo México (y lamentablemente la única que escribe fics de ella vv) y muy orgullosa de eso, esto es lo que salio de mi primer Crossover de ellos dos (Ahaaaa y una tortura mas estoy preparando otro juas juas)

Estaba muy entusiasmada con todos los planes en saber como acomodarlos a todos en el loco mundo de Ranma ½ espero no me hay quedado mal, con la sorpresa de mi detective favorito, jaja a quien pensó que Daniel era un tonto nada, yo tengo la fiel sospecha de que él siempre ha sabido la identidad de Siniestra paro se hizo el loco jejejeje. Haciendo malos a mis favoritos de Ranma como ha sido a Ukyou que siempre la he defendido y dándole un bonito papel a Moose, con una curso intensivo de francés para Piccollee Cheldont y una serie de trucos nuevos que igual que mí querida ladrona tuve que sacarme de las mangas.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado yo me divertí (y me desvele zzzzz) mucho para poder terminarlo espero que no sea tan desastroso como parece, pero si lo es… pues ni modo jajajaja.

Dedicado… cielos a quien se lo dedico…. Cielos que predicamento. Cada capitulo se lo fui dedicando a mucha gente es hora de reunirla a: mi Dragón de cristal que me trae de cabeza, a Gali chan que cumplió años en medio del proceso y me hecho la mano, a Rakane que la extraño mucho ya quiero saber de ti niña donde andas igual que a Meiga chan por favor den señales de humo al menos, a los demás desaparecidos, o tan desaparecidos como yo a jordy a johann rex que lo veo muy de vez en cuando en el msn, a Z, a Sally Chan, a Ayumi, a Ayame, a Iory, a Marta a Diana, a Melisa a Hitomi Saotome, a Alex, a Ori Chan, a Rei, a Ane a Danae a Nemesis a Ruby moon, a Andriasaku otro fan de saint Tail a mis amigos dentro del club de anime total en yahoo y a todos los demás locos que conozco y espero seguir conociendo.

A los chicos de la universidad que se libraron de mi en vacaciones, a Kikyo san que quería finales de beso, a Kami a Lis (bruja) Krisa, a Dani el niño del nombre mas lindo en todo el salón, a la dama de la oscuridad, a Erika (todas exceptuando a Dani en lo de "todas" pero también parte del clan de las "creativas" un mal chiste que adoptamos en nuestro taller de dinámicas de grupo ) que traje locas durante le periodo de los premios del portalfic por mis nervios jiji tributo como pipa de la paz.

Bueno sin mas que decir por el momento quizá hasta mi posible epilogo nos vemos escríbanme por favor sin ningún recato, solo no me manden virus ni cadenas por favor. shen Mimi chan

* * *

MC1 _Si quieren que sea mas clara lo seré:_

_Papá de Daniel_: "vaya yo pensé que ellos no se llevaban muy bien ella es muy atenta con él últimamente

_Papá de Mimi_: ella es muy atenta con ese joven desde hace poco tiempo, pensé que no se simpatizaban

_Ambos padres la mismo tiempo_: Oh ya lo se será acaso que se han dado cuanta por fin que ellos se gustan.

( aquí sigue la sonrisa)

_Mamá de Mimi:_ vaya por fin se han dado cuenta que gusto me da Daniel me cae muy bien.

(sonrisa de los tres)

_mas clara no podía ser._

MC2 Si yo se que es muy poco tiempo pero… bueno Ranma lo explicara mejor que yo

MC3 bueno en el caso de que subirte en tu asiento arrodillada y mirar atrás es disimulado… ella venía del lado de la ventanilla así que para mirarlos o hacía eso o se acostaba directamente en las piernas de Ranma… bueno se que les hubiera gustado mejor ver eso pero… Naaaaa ella no lo haría bueno quizás si pero… mejor sigo con la historia o me quedare aquí trabada.

MC4 (Naaaaa creo que son igual de orgullosas solo que Mimi es mas… como se diría… no se como definirla… quizás ella hiere mas con palabras y miradas que con golpes, pero que buenas cachetadas da, me encantan Jeje ;)

MC5 ( si no se sorprendan le va a dar un consejo, cierto que es peor que un niño a veces pero 3 años de experiencia ya son 3 años de experiencia )

MC6 bueno esta es mi sorpresa, a las personas que pensaron justo esto aquí va, mas claro en toda la historia no lo pude dejar, tururú tururú…. No mas misterio 

MC7 Tendo – Saotome son una misma familia as i ellos no lo sepan.


End file.
